Love Letters
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta es una historia de como Rick y Kate se conectan de la forma en que pueden para decirse lo que sienten, pero por escrito... Kate recibe una inesperada confesión por parte de Rick y decide actuar en consecuencia... Último capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se me ocurrió un día en que el me desperté romántica! Jaja! Ubicada en algún punto en el que Rick y Kate no están juntos. Kate recibe una carta de Rick y eso cambia totalmente su relación con él... veremos cuando dura, no está planeada para que tenga muchos capítulos. Espero que les guste! **

**Love Letters**

Kate se levantó temprano aquel domingo por la mañana… se sentía tranquila, confiada esos días… y lo sentía, especialmente porque había otros momentos en que la inseguridad, la depresión y los recuerdos tristes ocupaban su cabeza y su corazón…

En el trabajo las cosas estaban todo lo tranquilas que se podía… sobre todo porque no habían tenido casos de alto perfil, aunque sí habían tenido que investigar mucho para resolver alguno de ellos…

La buena relación con sus compañeros era para ella un tesoro en los momentos más complicados y la de una gran familia en momentos como ese…

Castle se estaba portando bien también, se mostraba atento, interesado en ella, como siempre… lo único que ella añoraba un poco era ese juego permanente entre ellos, esa tensión no resuelta… él parecía más calmado, más adulto y esas conversaciones picantes se habían terminado hacía algún tiempo…

Kate sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Era en vano seguir preguntándose qué había sucedido… su relación con el doctor motociclista había durado lo que un suspiro, cualquier hombre, comparado con él hacía agua por todos lados… y no porque él fuera perfecto, sino porque él era el hombre de quien ella se había enamorado… aunque lo tratara mal a veces… aunque supiera que probablemente no pudiera estar con él nunca…

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos y se ajustó la bata de seda que la cubría antes de abrir.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Johnny, el chico del correo, que tenía una carta en su mano y la miraba sonriente, con algo de curiosidad…

-Hey… Johnny… ¿trabajando un domingo?

-Me quedó esta entrega pendiente de ayer… no quise dejarla para el lunes, detective…- le dijo con cordialidad y le entregó la carta.

-Gracias…

-Lo que necesite…- dijo el joven y luego de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo sin avergonzarse, salió prácticamente corriendo y la dejó allí, sonriendo también a ella… era curioso pero ese tipo de cosas la divertían… Johnny era solo un adolescente… pero no podía dejar de mirarla…

Kate sacudió la cabeza y se olvidó de Johnny un momento cuando vio la letra prolija y armoniosa de Castle en el sobre… _Detective Beckett_… decía… y su dirección…

¿Le habría pasado algo a Castle?

Se sentó inquieta en el sofá y la abrió…

"_Kate: Si estás leyendo estas líneas es porque finalmente me sentí lo suficientemente confiado como para enviártelas… y ese es un enorme paso."_

Oh, Dios… si así comenzaba la carta, Kate no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería el resto…

Kate se acomodó mejor y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá… se sentía inquieta… insegura… pero quería seguir leyendo…

"_Te preguntarás por qué no me atrevo a decirte todo esto personalmente… pero si piensas un poco, luego de leer la carta, te darás cuenta por qué…"_

¿Qué demonios era todo eso? ¿Una broma? Tenía que seguir leyendo, no interrumpir más…

"_Quiero que sepas que iluminas mi vida cada día… que me despierto pensando en verte y la última persona en la que pienso antes de dormir eres tú…"_

Kate abrió la boca sorprendida. No… no podía ser una broma… lo mataría si así fuera…

"_También quiero que sepas que conozco tus miedos, tus reservas, los motivos por los que no estás preparada para una relación, pero que no puedo evitar ilusionarme cada vez que nos miramos… porque… ojalá no esté equivocado, percibo que tú también sientes cosas por mí, o al menos me ilusiono pensando que es así…"_

Kate se detuvo en seco, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, y aún no había podido cerrar la boca…

"_Con esto no quiero incomodarte, ni molestarte, ni provocar en ti ningún sentimiento que no exista, solo quiero que lo sepas, que estés al tanto porque sentimientos como los míos no pueden guardarse para siempre…"_

Kate pestañeó, definitivamente no estaba soñando…

"_Y es que te veo y me derrito, Kate. A veces hago apuestas conmigo mismo para ver cuántas sonrisas logro dibujar en esos hermosos labios y las veces en que estás pensativa y haces ese gesto con tu boca, me provoca mirarte a los ojos y preguntarte si lo haces a propósito para mí…" _

Kate sonrió, no tenía idea de que él la observara a ese nivel…

"_En este momento estarás preguntándote si todo esto no es producto solo de un intenso deseo físico… y no podría negar que ese deseo existe… pero tengo que confesar que provocas en mí una innumerable cantidad de sentimientos además del deseo…"_

A estas alturas, Kate ya leía con la vista empañada en lágrimas…

"_No te pido ninguna respuesta, ni un comentario, ni un enojo… solo espero que hayas podido terminar de leer esta carta sin odiarme por mis confesiones y te prometo que mis sentimientos estarán allí para siempre…"_

-Rick…- dijo ella y arrugó la carta contra su pecho y luego leyó la última parte…

"_¿Sabes cuál es el primer deseo en la lista de lo que debería hacer antes de morirme? Estar con Kate. Y en este caso sí, sería físicamente… porque espiritualmente ya estamos juntos… para siempre… R. Castle"_

* * *

Tuvo que releer la carta varias veces para darse cuenta de que todo eso era real. Kate estaba estática. Si él no pretendía una respuesta ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ella? ¿Hacer de cuenta que nada pasó? ¿Qué no recibió la carta ni la declaración de amor?

Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando sintió una oleada de calor recorriendo su cuerpo al tiempo que se lo imaginaba diciéndole todo eso mientras la miraba a los ojos…

Claro, por eso él le había escrito y no se había confesado personalmente… porque no quería presionarla… o quizá fuera porque tenía miedo de que ella no sintiese lo mismo… como si eso fuera posible…

Kate lanzó una carcajada y se sintió agradecida al universo por haberle dado la confianza a él de enviarle esa carta…

Pensó en llamarlo… en aludir el tema para ver si él le decía algo…

Sonrió imaginándose la reacción de él, sus ojos azules en los de ella, inquietos, curiosos… increíbles… debía ser una experiencia maravillosa perderse en esos ojos mientras hacían el amor… lentamente, disfrutándose…

Se levantó de un salto y sonrió con picardía… si él le había enviado esa bomba por correo, ella haría otro tanto… a ver quién de los dos era más vulnerable…

Se sentó y después de dos horas y casi 30 hojas desperdiciadas, terminó la carta y sonrió satisfecha luego de releerla…

La colocó en un sobre y cuando estaba por escribir su dirección, pensó en que la dejaría caer en su bolsillo al día siguiente… si la enviaba por correo, tardaría mucho más…

* * *

Luego de una ducha que la hizo sentir renovada, comió algo y se dedicó a ordenar un poco su departamento, hacía siglos que no lo hacía…

Pero se pasó el día pensando en él, imaginándose cosas y también fantaseando, ¿por qué no?

Al llegar la noche, Kate se preguntó si además de pedir comida estaría bien ver alguna película romántica y suspirar pensando en él…

Sin embargo eligió la mejor opción… comida thai, una copa de vino y un libro de Nikki Heat…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos con el primer capítulo. Pronto habrá más, prometido! ¿Qué les pareció? Igualmente, gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como he visto que les gustó esta historia, aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo. Intentaré volver a mis actualizaciones diarias cuando encuentre el ritmo! Ya estoy de vuelta, descansada y relajada! **

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando lo vio salir del ascensor al día siguiente, sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho. Se permitió un poco de hiperventilación mientras él se acercaba sonriente con los dos vasos de café y luego, se calmó y se escondió bajo la máscara profesional que usaba el 99% de las veces…

-Buenos días…- dijo él y sonrió galante. Él también disimulaba… muy bien…

-Buenos días…- dijo ella- ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

-Tranquilo… aproveché para escribir… estar con la familia…

-Ah… escribir…- dijo y alzó la ceja- bueno…

-¿Y tú?

-Bien… tranquilo, también… ordenando mi casa… leyendo…

-¿Leyendo? ¿Qué leíste?

-Cosas que fui encontrando mientras ordenaba… digamos que fue nostálgico…

-Entiendo…- dijo él- ¿tenemos un caso?

-Aún no termino el papeleo… espero que me dé tiempo…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Con el papeleo?- le dijo y lo miró con sorpresa- ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí… estoy un poco aburrido… y en vista de que no hay un caso…

-Puedes irte si quieres…

-No quieres que te ayude…

-Si insistes…- dijo y le entregó una carpeta.

Rick sonrió y se puso a leer. Sus habilidades para la lectura veloz ayudaron a que luego pudiera darle los datos más importantes a Kate y así se pudiera completar el informe…

El día pasó lentamente y cuando se estaban por ir, los chicos los invitaron a ir por unas cervezas…

Kate aprovechó un momento de distracción para dejar caer el sobre en su bolsillo y los cuatro terminaron en el Old Haunt…

Brian los atendió de inmediato, a los pocos minutos, chocaban las botellas y brindaban por un día sin homicidios…

-Si esto sigue así, nos echarán…- dijo bromeando Ryan.

-No te preocupes, Ryan… eso no sucederá…- le dijo ella y sonrió divertida.

Kate movió su cabeza hacia el costado y advirtió que Rick la miraba, y que lo hacía con un poco más de intensidad de la que lo solía hacer…

Se acomodó en su silla y se mordió el labio inquieta… era increíble estar al tanto de cómo eran las cosas… ¿acaso él estaría probando si ella había leído la carta?

Kate decidió que no se perdería la oportunidad de seguirle el juego un rato…

Se inclinó sobre él para hablarle de cerca y lo vio removerse incómodo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Él parecía no poder controlarse cuando ella se acercaba…

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí… por supuesto… solo pensaba…

-¿Pensabas?

-Pensaba en lo cómodo que estoy aquí con ustedes… en qué afortunado soy de estar compartiendo estas cosas…

-Es solo una cerveza entre amigos…- dijo ella restándole importancia.

-Puede ser…- dijo él y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Y ya que estamos confesándonos…- dijo y alzó las cejas para ver si él se daba por aludido - por favor que esto no se divulgue… - agregó y se acercó un poco, invadiendo su espacio personal- creo que finalmente me acostumbré a tenerte cerca…

-Y… ¿eso es bueno o malo?- le preguntó él y su mirada se posó brevemente en sus labios.

-Si tienes en cuenta que antes no te soportaba…- dijo ella e hizo lo mismo que él, miró sus labios.

-¿Vamos?- escucharon decir a Espo y ambos lo miraron sobresaltados.

Kate asintió y se puso de pie, tenía ganas de quedarse, pero por otro lado se moría de ganas de que él encontrara la carta y la leyera…

Hicieron una despedida general y Rick tomó un taxi. Kate se subió a su auto un poco nerviosa. Ya no había vuelta atrás, Rick encontraría la carta y la leería…

* * *

Ella llegó a su casa y se fue a acostar temprano, sabía que él podría reaccionar de diferentes maneras, pero esperaba que reaccionara como ella había fantaseado que lo haría.

Obviamente no pudo dormirse por un buen rato, sin embargo, el hecho de haber bebido unas cervezas contribuyó para que se fuera relajando de a poco y entrara en ese sopor previo a quedarse definitivamente dormida…

Rick llegó a su casa sintiéndose nostálgico. Se sentó en su sillón y añoró la compañía de Alexis, que seguramente lo había esperado un rato y como él no había avisado a qué hora volvería, se habría ido a dormir.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Kate y en esa charla en el Old Haunt… hacía tiempo que ellos no se miraban así de cerca, que la tensión no resuelta no salía al ruedo…

Se incorporó, dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa y cuando introdujo la mano en su bolsillo, buscando su celular, encontró un sobre y lo extrajo, no recordando haber puesto nada en allí…

Alzó las cejas confundido cuando reconoció la letra de Kate, personal y sencilla _"Castle"_, decía solamente…

Frunció las cejas, ¿acaso se trataba de alguna broma?

Sin embargo, broma o no, no podía darse el lujo de no abrir esa carta, cualquier cosa que Kate tuviera para decirle o para mostrarle, valía la pena…

"_Rick: (casi me cuesta tanto escribirlo como decirlo, para mí serás siempre Castle), quiero que sepas que tus líneas me han llegado muy profundo"_

¿De qué demonios está hablando? Se preguntó Rick y sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

"_A veces envidio la facilidad de palabra que tienes, y sé que es tu profesión, pero Dios, lo haces perfectamente…"_

Rick sonrió, aún no entendía de qué se trataba, pero no era común que ella le hiciera cumplidos.

"_Antes que nada, agradezco muchísimo tu sinceridad y la forma cuidadosa que has tenido de enfrentarlo, sé que no es fácil expresar esta clase de sentimientos por escrito, que es mejor hacerlo personalmente mientras uno mira al otro a los ojos…"_

Rick achicó los ojos y por un momento ponderó la idea… ¿acaso Kate había tenido acceso a esa carta que él había escrito hacía un tiempo? Pero él la había escrito y no la había enviado, precisamente porque sintió que no era el momento de hacerlo…

Si la había leído secretamente, no era demasiado inteligente contestársela… sobre todo porque de esa manera estaba reconociendo que había hurgado en sus cosas… pero Kate nunca haría eso, ella no era así y tampoco había tenido oportunidad porque no había estado sola en su casa…

Rick corrió a su escritorio y olvidó la carta de Kate unos segundos hasta que revolvió en su primer cajón…nada… la carta no estaba…

Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que si Kate había recibido su carta, estaba al tanto de todo lo que le sucedía con ella… y eso podría ser muy malo… o muy bueno… dependiendo de cómo ella reaccionara…

Pero ¿cómo era que la carta había sido enviada?

Tragó saliva, pensó un poco y sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando recordó la semana anterior, haberle encargado a María, la mujer que los ayudaba en la casa de vez en cuando, que enviara la correspondencia que tenía en su primer cajón…

Claro que él no se refería a esa carta, sino a dos dirigidas a unas admiradoras que le habían solicitado información y una a la editorial…

Seguramente María había encontrado esa carta…

Quiso seguir leyendo… ahora todo encajaba…

"_Tengo que admitir que así es más fácil y tienes razón, de esta forma, quizá yo también me atreva a confesarte que tengo sentimientos por ti…"_

Rick abrió los ojos como platos, siempre lo había sospechado, pero ahora lo veía escrito, de la mano de ella, con su caligrafía personal… "yo también tengo sentimientos por ti"

"_Y antes de que asumas que esos sentimientos son fastidio, aburrimiento, y todos esos que he querido hacerte creer que tengo todos estos años, te digo que estarías equivocado si piensas que no me importas"_

Rick se dejó caer otra vez en el sillón…

"_Pero también tienes razón en que tengo una vida complicada, que yo soy complicada y que en este momento no estoy preparada para ofrecerte nada más que estas palabras"_

-Eso es tanto, Kate…- dijo y suspiró, casi sin poder evitarlo.

"_Por eso me atrevo a pedirte un favor… te ruego que sigamos así… no fingiendo que nada sucedió, ahora todo está claro… solo hay que esperar el momento para decirlo, mirándonos a los ojos…"_

Rick sonrió y sintió que su corazón desbordaba de ternura…

"_Sé que en este mismo instante, estoy dando vueltas en mi casa, pensando que me arrepiento de haber contestado tu carta y que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte que me esperes, pero eso es lo que necesito… tiempo… ¿serás capaz de hacer eso por mí?"_

-Sería capaz de todo por ti…- dijo él y sonrió.

"_Y como hablar de esto sería complicado sin mezclar las cosas, te pido que sigamos manteniendo esta forma para hablar de lo que nos pasa"_

Oh Dios, quiere que esto siga… pensó Rick y cerró los ojos mientras sentía que toda su piel vibraba de nerviosismo…

"_Gracias por estar a mi lado. Es muy importante para mí. Kate"_

Rick sonrió y pensó en salir corriendo y tomarla en sus brazos para no soltarla nunca más.

Eso no sería lo más adecuado dadas las circunstancias y las palabras de Kate… ¿pero qué importaba cuántas cartas le tomara? Él la convencería y trataría de que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido y placenteramente posible…

Se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a contestarle, sonrió con picardía cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Me encanta que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Sé que en algunos momentos la encontrarán angustiantemente lenta, pero confíen en mí, esa es la idea! Muchas gracias por los comentarios! A leer!**

**Capítulo 3**

Kate abrió los ojos y se desperezó, sonriendo. Se levantó un poco dolorida, esos días se había sentido un poco tensa y seguramente su cuerpo lo sufría también…

Caminó en short y musculosa, descalza por su casa, bostezando, anhelando una taza de café y se preguntó si hoy sería el día en que recibiría la carta de Rick… la respuesta…

Kate estaba segura de que él le seguiría el juego, pero igualmente, se sentía algo inquieta por un lado, esperando su reacción y más tranquila por otro, agradecida de que él no hubiese corrido a su puerta para rogarle que se olvidaran de todo eso y que no esperaran ese tiempo que ella le pedía…

Cuando se agachó a levantar el periódico de esa mañana, tratando de distenderse un poco, de todas maneras había elegido un camino complicado al no poder llamarlo directamente y preguntarle lo que pensaba…

Y al recoger del suelo sus cuentas por pagar, también encontró un sobre que de inmediato reconoció. Era de Rick…

¿Era posible que hubiese estado ahí? ¿Tan cerca de ella? ¿Qué se hubiese tomado el trabajo de dejar esa carta bajo su puerta sin hacer el intento de tocarle el timbre?

Sí, Rick era capaz de eso y mucho más… por ella… y por lo que sentía…

Kate se olvidó del periódico, el desayuno y hasta su trabajo. Tomó la carta y se fue directamente a su habitación, se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y apretó los ojos un momento, cuando extrajo el papel de dentro del sobre… nerviosa…

"_Mi querida Kate (tan querida que me temo que no me alcanzará la vida para demostrártelo)"_

Kate sonrió. Ese comentario había sido muy del estilo Richard Castle.

"_No tienes idea de la alegría inmensa que me produjo recibir tu carta. Al principio me sorprendí un poco. El destino volvió a intervenir, la primera vez fue cuando nos conocimos… y ahora otra vez..."_

Kate achicó los ojos sin comprender y siguió leyendo.

"_Tenía esa carta escrita y guardada desde hace tiempo. No tengo idea de por qué sucedió ahora, pero el destino hizo que se traspapelara con otras cartas que tenía que enviar y por eso la recibiste"_

Kate se detuvo en seco. ¿Entonces él no había tenido intención de enviar esas líneas?

"_Y antes de que te sientas incómoda y arrepentida de haber contestado, te repito, me hizo muy feliz."_

Cerró los ojos un momento. Su corazón latía tan alocadamente en su pecho que creyó que no podría llegar al final si no se calmaba.

Se imaginó sus ojos en los de ella y sonrió.

"_Cada minuto que pasa me siento más cerca de ti y el hecho de haber confirmado que tienes sentimientos parecidos a los míos me hace sentirme capaz de cualquier cosa, incluyendo esperarte y no actuar en consecuencia de tus palabras. Esto es… salir corriendo y abrazarte hasta que me duela el cuerpo"_

Kate sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, Rick era tan dulce y gentil como ella esperaba…

"_Casi no puedo esperar a que te decidas y nos des una oportunidad, Kate. Nos lo merecemos de sobra, pero entiendo tus motivos, tus miedos y haré lo que tú creas conveniente."_

Sacudió la cabeza. Esto sería más un sufrimiento que algo positivo. Sobre todo porque en ese momento, ella lo necesitaba cerca, físicamente, sin preguntas y sin cuestionamientos, pero no podía pedirle eso, él creería que ella había enloquecido…

"_Si tu quieres que sigamos así, así seguiremos, lo único que te pido es que no rechaces si me acerco. A veces es difícil no fantasear con tenerte en mis brazos, mirarte a los ojos y sentir tu aroma de cerca"_

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió una oleada de calor recorriendo su cuerpo.

"_Pero no te asustes, no me tengas miedo, Kate. Solo soy un hombre enamorado, y el hecho de saber que tú correspondes a esos sentimientos me obliga a ilusionarme, a sentir que algún día, quizá no tenga que confesarte por escrito que muero de deseos de sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío para poder demostrarte cuánto te amo"_

No, no, no… Dios… ¿ahora cómo haría ella para controlar esto y controlarse a sí misma?

"_Estaré esperándote en tu escritorio con tu café favorito y los pasteles que tanto te gustan. Casi no puedo esperar a verte, ahora puedo decírtelo. Cierro los ojos y siento tus labios en los míos, una hermosa tortura por ahora, que confío en que se haga realidad algún día. Rick"_

Apretó los ojos y ponderó la idea de contestar la carta. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, prefería verlo y tenerlo cerca. La siguiente carta podía esperar…

* * *

Media hora después bajó del ascensor casi desesperada, tratando de que no se notara, sus ojos escaneando el lugar, buscándolo…

Lo divisó sentado sobre su escritorio, esperándola. Sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Quería sumergirse en él, ya no importaba nada más… ni sus miedos, ni sus inseguridades...

¿Creería él que ella estaba loca? Quizá sí, pero a Kate no le importaba.

Mientras caminaba, sintió que sus pasos resonaban y que tardaba una eternidad en llegar.

Alguien se cruzó en su camino en el momento exacto en que él giró su cuerpo y la vio venir.

-Hey, Beckett…- sintió una mano sobre su brazo.

-¿Mmm?- pudo soltar ella, algo sorprendida.

-Gates quiere vernos…- le dijo Ryan.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí…- dijo y Kate lo miró sin comprender- teníamos una reunión con ella hoy temprano… ¿pasó algo que no llegaste?

-¿Algo? No… ¿qué podría pasar?- dijo Kate y miró a Rick a lo lejos, que sonrió y alzó una mano a modo de saludo.

-No lo sé… tú dime, nunca llegas tarde…

-¿Es tarde?- dijo y consultó el reloj.

-Son casi las nueve…- siguió Ryan y Kate sonrió.

-Vamos…- le dijo.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y le dijo a Ryan que ya se reunía con él para ver a Gates.

-Buenos días, detective…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Muy buenos, Castle…- le dijo ella, sus ojos en los de él.

-Esas son buenas noticias…- le dijo él genuinamente conmovido.

-Tengo una reunió con Gates ahora mismo…

-Bien… te esperaré para desayunar…- le dijo él hablando no solo del desayuno.

-Sí… espérame, por favor…- le dijo ella y deslizó una mirada por sus labios un momento.

-Aquí estaré…- dijo él y cuando ella pasó a su lado, dejando su aroma impregnado en él, Rick cerró los ojos, rogando que el tiempo pasara rápido…

* * *

**Bueno, lo sé, tortura total... pero así era mi idea, espero que lo sigan disfrutando! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate miró hacia todos lados cuando volvió a su escritorio, esperaba verlo, él le había prometido quedarse esperándola…

Sintió una sensación de soledad que no pudo explicar. Bueno, no todo podía ser como ella esperaba…

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió los dedos de él, suaves en su hombro…

-El café se había enfriado…- le dijo y le extendió su taza azul con un nuevo café humeante…

-Creí que te habías cansado de esperar…- le dijo en voz baja, sus mejillas rosadas, tímidas…

-Te prometí que lo haría… además no podría cansarme… solo quería asegurarme de que tuvieras tu café…

-Gracias… la reunión fue eterna…

-¿Algo importante?

-Honestamente… espero que Ryan haya prestado atención… no tengo idea de que se trataba…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Bien… sí… solo… un poco dispersa…

-Deberías relajarte… todo está bien… no hay presiones…- le dijo y ella comprendió que él no se refería solo al trabajo.

-Lo sé… es que… no puedo evitarlo… pero te agradezco la comprensión y la paciencia…- le dijo y luego desvió la mirada. Sintió que él podía ser mucho más discreto y simbólico en sus mensajes de lo que ella lo era con él.

-Siempre…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Kate le dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió con timidez al verlo observarla, sin ocultarlo. Alzó las cejas y sonrió otra vez. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso. No hacía falta arrojarse en sus brazos, sobre todo porque él parecía estar de acuerdo con la espera…

Como si él se permitiera contradecirla en algo… y ella no quería abusarse, pero en este instante, la paciencia era la prueba de amor más importante que él podía darle…

Kate siguió sonriendo y él observándola hasta que el móvil de ella comenzó a sonar.

-Beckett…- dijo sin mirar el identificador, sus ojos aún en los de él.

-Hey, amiga…- dijo Lanie- ¿estás muy ocupada?

-Algo… algo así… ¿qué pasó?

-Nada… solo… quería pedirte un consejo… pero no es tan importante…

-Voy para allá…

-¿Pero no tienes trabajo?

-No te preocupes…

Rick sonrió cuando la vio cortar la comunicación.

-Lanie te necesita…

-Así es…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-No tenemos un caso, ¿verdad?

-No…

-Entonces… creo que aprovecharé para irme… puedes llamarme si surge algo…- dijo él.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella.

-De pronto estoy sintiendo inspiración para escribir…

-Con… con respecto a eso… yo… no he podido…- dijo y se sintió una tonta, se suponía que no debería hablar de eso…

-Kate… no hace falta que llevemos un orden… la idea es que cada uno lo haga cuando quiere…

-No es que no quiera…

-Lo sé… llámame si me necesitas…

-Sí…- dijo y sonrió una vez más y él le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se quedó mirándolo mientras se iba. Su corazón latía al doble de la velocidad normal y Kate se sintió más viva que nunca…

Lanie necesitaba consejo, y ella también…

* * *

Cuando entró en la morgue, Lanie la miró analíticamente. La médica sabía que algo le sucedía esos días…

-Aquí estoy, dime…- le dijo Kate.

-Lo mío es una tontería… tú dime…

-¿Yo?

-Vamos Kate… te conozco… - le dijo achicando los ojos.

-Hemos estado enviándonos cartas con Castle…

-¿Cartas?- preguntó Lanie sin comprender.

-Cartas de amor…

-¿Cómo que cartas de amor?

-Sucede que él tenía una escrita y la envió sin darse cuenta y yo se la contesté y seguimos…

-¿Y no lo has visto?

-Sí… recién estuve con él…

-¿Están juntos?

-No… no… Lanie… él sabe que yo no estoy preparada para eso aún…

-Quieres decir que todo sucede por escrito…

-Exacto…

-Qué raros son, amiga… mi consejo es que no esperes mucho para dar un paso…

-No creo que lo haga… cada día que pasa tengo más ganas de estar con él…

-Me alegra…

-Tú crees que todo saldrá bien…

-Ustedes se aman desde el minuto cero… me alegra que estén dando los primeros pasos, aunque sea de manera poco común…

No se quedó mucho tiempo más… llegó a su escritorio y en medio de todo el ruido de la comisaría, Kate se puso a escribir…

Sonrió satisfecha al terminar, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso que siguiera allí…

* * *

Al llegar a su edificio, el encargado salió a encontrarla para entregarle un sobre…

-Su compañero, el señor que viene aquí a veces, me dejó esto para usted, detective…- le dijo el hombre.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y aunque el hombre intentó darle más charla, Kate se disculpó y desapareció, ansiosa por leer.

Pateó los zapatos, se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó en su sillón favorito.

"_Kate: Tú sabes que odio dejarte sola, te pido disculpas si te sentiste disgustada o enojada conmigo a causa de eso. Pero es que sentado frente a ti, sin hacer nada, solo observándote, creí que no podría soportar la necesidad que tengo de sentirte físicamente y supe que te enojarías si me dejaba llevar… Créeme, no quiero perder ni un poco de lo que venimos construyendo estos días… pero necesitaba ser sincero…"_

Kate inspiró hondo, no quería que él sufriera, aunque se tratara de un sufrimiento que luego terminaría bien…

"_Que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti no es novedad para mí, y que miles de veces fantaseé con acariciarte, con besarte, tampoco… pero últimamente, mi imaginación se realza cuando estás cerca y casi puedo vernos, sentirnos vívidamente y me siento culpable porque no quiero incomodarte…"_

-Dios… ¿incomodarme?- dijo Kate y apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de calmar sus latidos.

"_No quiero quitarte más tiempo, solo decirte que estoy contando los segundos que nos separan de ese gran sueño que será cuando por fin aceptes darle una oportunidad a esto que sentimos"_

Kate miró su móvil y fantaseó con llamarlo.

"_Seguiré pensando en ti hasta que volvamos a vernos. Te amo, Kate. Y muero de ganas de decírtelo mirándote a los ojos. Rick"_

Apretó los ojos para evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas que se habían acumulado…

No podía esperar a entregarle una carta… Tomó su móvil y le envió un mensaje.

"_Hermosa carta. Gracias por tanta ternura y tanta pasión. Esto se está convirtiendo en un hermoso sueño que casi no puedo esperar a que se haga realidad"_

Se quedó mirando el teléfono y cuando vio la cara de él, sonriente en el visor, sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho. ¿Acaso él se había enojado? ¿Había quebrantado las reglas enviándole un mensaje?

-Castle…- dijo solamente cuando atendió.

-Kate…- la voz de él sonaba algo ronca.

-Dime…- dijo ella.

-Te amo…- dijo y ella creyó que moriría ahí mismo.

Kate se tomó unos segundos en los que Rick pensó que había cortado.

-Yo también…- le dijo y Rick cerró los ojos, complacido.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que vamos avanzando. ¿Hasta cuando seguirán jugando con fuego estos dos? Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate se removió inquieta en su silla. Desde hacía un buen rato lo esperaba. Él no llegaba temprano en general, pero a ella le daba vueltas en la cabeza la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior por teléfono y tenía pánico de no poder mirarlo…

Él pareció hacerse rogar porque llegó más tarde que de costumbre.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Kate se sintió presa de su nerviosismo. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué hago?

-Buenos días…- le dijo él depositando su café frente a ella.

-Hey…- dijo ella sin mirarlo y cuando quiso levantar la vista, no pudo hacerlo y se sonrojó.

Rick sonrió con ternura. Él sabía que algo así sucedería luego de las confesiones de la noche anterior y la realidad era que él también estaba nervioso, y eso se había manifestado en lo que le había costado dormirse y lo poco que había descansado… ¿pero eso qué importaba?

-¿Tenemos un caso?- intentó él y la vio morderse el labio y levantarse para luego desaparecer.

Él se quedó mirándola y se levantó para ir tras ella. La encontró en la sala de descanso con la cabeza gacha…

-Kate…

-Estoy bien…

-No parece…

-Solo… digamos que esto me cuesta…

-¿Qué?

-Toda esta situación…

-Lo siento… sabes que en primera instancia, no fue mi intención enviarte esa carta… y lo que pasó luego… bueno… digamos que ambos nos dejamos llevar… pero te juro que en ningún momento quise incomodarte, o provocarte sufrimiento…- dijo y se dio media vuelta.

-Rick… espera…- dijo y cuando él la miró, volvió a bajar la vista, incómoda.

-Eso es justo lo que no quiero…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-Por favor… dame tiempo…- dijo y le extendió la carta que le había escrito el día anterior.

-Te lo estoy dando, Kate… pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda… esto se trata de todo lo contrario…

-Lo sé…

-Me voy a casa… así estarás tranquila…

-No hace falta…

-Tú sabes que sí…- dijo él y salió.

Kate se quedó mirándolo y se sintió una tonta. ¿Ahora no se atrevía a mirarlo? Estaba claro que las cosas no tenían retorno…

Se dejó caer en una silla y ansió poder salir corriendo para alcanzarlo. Sus piernas le pesaban, y eso la hacía sentir que aún no estaba preparada…

* * *

Rick salió del edificio rápidamente. No estaba enojado, estaba tan incómodo como ella, pero la diferencia era que no le avergonzaba mirarla o hablar con ella, sino su incomodidad… todo era raro, bizarro…

Decidió no abrir la carta hasta llegar a casa. Así podría leerla con atención, acariciando con su mirada cada trazo de la caligrafía de Kate… aunque fuera eso…

Cuando llegó a su casa, se sorprendió de encontrar a su madre, guardó la carta en su bolsillo, no quería despertar la curiosidad de su madre… pero era demasiado tarde…

Martha lo miró analítica y frunció el entrecejo…

-Richard… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te peleaste con Beckett?

-No… ¿pelearme? ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque son dos necios, que en lugar de aprovechar el tiempo se la pasan discutiendo…

-Bueno… parece que conoces bien la dinámica…

-¿Entonces se pelearon?

-No, madre… tranquila… estamos en una especie de transición…

-¿Una buena transición? ¿O una de esas que no pueden evitarse pero que los alejará?

-Espero que buena…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Martha y sonrió.

-¿Te haría feliz?

-¿Bromeas? Adoro a esa chica… ¿sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de todas las discusiones, de las idas y vueltas, te cambió la vida… y te hace feliz… aunque no lo sepa…

-Lo sabe…

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-Casi por error…

-¿Por error?

-Sucede que… uno de esos días en que necesitaba hablar pero no me atrevía… le escribí una carta…

-Entiendo… ¿y ella qué dijo?

-Bueno… ella… digamos que recibió la carta por error, María la envió con otra correspondencia… y… ella me contestó…

-¿Qué te contestó?

-Que… que siente lo mismo que yo… que aún no está preparada… pero que está muy feliz de saber que nos une algo más que la amistad…

-Deberíamos aumentarle el sueldo a María…

-Lo he pensado…- dijo Rick.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Anoche hablamos por teléfono y no pude evitar decirle que la amaba…

-Richard…

-Y ella me contestó que también me amaba… pero hoy… simplemente… no podía mirarme a la cara… y decidí darle un tiempo… pero seguimos escribiéndonos…

-Bueno… no es tan malo… quizá si necesite tiempo…

-Sí, por supuesto… y estoy dispuesto a dárselo… pero la verdad es que la espera se hace larga…

-Ese día llegará antes de lo que esperas…- dijo y besó su mejilla con cariño- ahora… ve a leer esas líneas…

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Bueno… soy tu madre… y… además de conocerte… vi que guardaste un papel en tu bolsillo…- dijo y le tiró un beso antes de irse.

* * *

Rick sonrió y se encerró en su estudio, se sentó en su sillón y alzó las cejas, casi desesperado…

"_Rick: Quizá cuando te fuiste creíste que me había enojado. Lo que sentí fue pena. Fastidio por no tenerte cerca… porque no solo me he acostumbrado a ti, te necesito como el aire que respiro, pero agradezco toda la paciencia que me tienes…"_

Suspiró y evocó sus ojos. Esos ojos que se le habían negado ese día. Esos ojos que lo volvían loco, que lo hacían fantasear, esos ojos que soñaba con mirar mientras le hacía el amor…

"_Ya te extraño, Rick… porque he llegado a entender estos días, y sobre todo luego de leer tu primera carta, que no puedo vivir sin ti… que tú eres esencial para que pueda levantarme todas las mañanas, que todo lo que viví antes de conocerte fue una gran pesadilla… no por no haber disfrutado de otras cosas, sino porque no tenía idea de lo que era amar… amarte, Rick…"_

Rick expulsó el aire que retenía y sintió que hiperventilaba. Eso era demasiado. Ella no solamente estaba poniendo sus sentimientos ahí, estaba siendo honesta, franca y no le importaba que quedara un documento escrito de lo que le estaba haciendo saber…

"_Estoy contando los minutos para volver a verte, aunque sea con cualquier excusa, o quizá llamarte por teléfono porque ridículamente siento imprescindible escuchar tu voz… que tontería más grande no atreverme a decirte esto personalmente…"_

-Dios, sí… qué tontería tan grande…- jadeó él.

"_Pero bueno, así soy yo… y creo que lo que sientes por mí abarca todo, lo bueno y lo malo ¿verdad? Por eso siento lo que siento por ti… y me alegra que fantasees con tenerme cerca, porque todas las noches, antes de dormirme, imagino que estoy en tus brazos para lograr conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa." _

Rick sonrió con ternura. Cada segundo que pasaba comprendía más por qué se había enamorado de ella…

"_¿Dices que imaginas vívidamente que estamos juntos? Yo también, Rick… cada minuto… y vivo preguntándome cuando me atreveré a probar esos labios increíbles que tienes…"_

-No me tientes, amor…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

"_Bueno, aquí me despido porque estoy en la comisaría y confieso que estoy empezando a sentir algo de calor. Te amo, Rick. Siempre"_

Rick tomó su móvil, quería llamarla, enviarle un mensaje, pero en el momento en que iba a marcar su número, vio su cara sonriente y sintió que su piel se erizaba… conexión… ellos tenían una increíble conexión…

-Castle…-dijo con voz casi ronca.

-Me siento una idiota…

-No te sientas así… a pesar de todo, estoy muy feliz de que hayamos hablado de esto…

-¿Quieres… te gustaría venir a tomar un café a casa esta noche?- le dijo ella con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Mejor no… no quiero que te sientas incómoda…

-Rick… por favor perdóname…

-No tengo nada que perdonar, esto no es una venganza… es que odio que te sientas incómoda… casi no pudiste mirarme hoy…

-¿Y si prometo que te miraré? Solo… necesito tenerte cerca un rato…

-Está bien…- dijo él y sonrió, sobre todo porque supo que ella también sonreía…

* * *

**No es que quiera dejarlos en lo mejor, aunque admito que me encanta que esperen la continuación... no quería juntar todo en un capítulo. Espero que me entiendan. Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate sintió una revolución interna en su cuerpo cuando escuchó el timbre esa noche. Ella misma le había pedido que fuera, le había prometido mirarlo y no se arrepentía, pero tampoco quería hacer el papel de tonta… nerviosa como una adolescente…

Se arregló el cabello inconscientemente e inspiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta…

-Hey…- dijo él con algo de nerviosismo.

Kate bajó la vista unos segundos y vio que él levantaba dos vasos con café.

-No hacía falta que los trajeras…- dijo por decir y finalmente lo miró.

Rick sintió que le temblaban las piernas cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-No quería que trabajaras… además, te traje tu favorito…- dijo y fue el turno de ella de sentir que sus piernas temblaban cuando él sonrió.

-Gracias… pasa por favor…- le dijo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Kate cerró la puerta y lo siguió hasta el living. Se sentía un poco más distendida, no había sido tan malo mirarlo a los ojos…

Rick se sentó en el sillón y esperó que ella se sentara a su lado. Kate no se sentó tan cerca, pero tampoco estaba en la otra punta…

-¿Estás muy incómoda?- le preguntó él y ella tardó un poco en contestarle, y pestañeó un poco, como queriendo romper el encanto de su mirada.

-No… digamos que estaba un poco nerviosa cuando te esperaba, pero ya pasó…

-Bien…- dijo él mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Me alegra que hayas venido…- dijo finalmente ella, también tomando.

-Gracias por la carta…- dijo Rick y ella bajó la vista, pero luego reunió coraje y volvió a mirarlo.

-Gracias a ti por la paciencia…- dijo con sinceridad y él asintió.

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?

-Escucha… he estado pensando… yo… disfruto muchísimo este intercambio de cartas y no quiero que se termine… pero creo que ya es tiempo de que nos miremos y digamos todo lo que sentimos personalmente…

-Rick… tú me dijiste que podrías esperar…

-Puedo hacerlo… hasta el fin del mundo… pero me pregunto si por ser paciente, no vendrá alguien que no lo sea tanto y me robe tu interés…

-Lo mío no es solo interés…- respondió ella con rapidez y él sonrió.

-¿Ah no?- dijo, retándola a que siguiera hablando…

-Soy policía… conozco todas esas artimañas…- dijo fingiendo fastidio y él volvió a sonreír.

-Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano con suavidad. Ella miró las manos reunidas y luego a él.

-De acuerdo… nos decimos lo que sentimos ¿y luego qué?

-No creo que sea necesario que te haga un mapa… ¿verdad? Luego intentamos ser felices… y si no resulta… al menos lo habremos intentado…

-Pero… Rick…

-Kate… por favor… no me tengas miedo… no te haré daño… he esperado esto por mucho tiempo…

-No es a ti a quien tengo miedo… es a mí… tengo miedo de destruirlo todo…

-Yo… no permitiré que lo hagas…- dijo y besó su mano con ternura.

-Pero…

-Cierra los ojos, Kate…

-¿Para qué?

-¿Confías en mí?- le preguntó él y ella cerró los ojos- bien… ahora te diré lo que siento… y si quieres volver a escucharlo con los ojos abiertos, te lo repetiré…

Kate asintió y sintió la mano de él, acariciando su mejilla, mientras la otra sostenía su mano aún…

-Kate… Dios… mi corazón se me saldrá del pecho… no creas que para mí es fácil…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y se inclinó hacia él levemente.

-Desde el primer minuto supe que entre nosotros habría algo importante…- dijo y la vio sonreír- lo supe por la pasión que ambos poníamos en nuestras discusiones… por tu forma de mirarme, por como latía mi corazón cada vez que me decías algo… hemos recorrido un largo camino juntos… quizá no fueron tantos años, pero siento que hemos aprendido cosas juntos… que nos hemos amoldado al otro… y que esa atracción física que hubo desde el principio… se transformó, además, en una necesidad física de estar cerca… Kate… - dijo y apretó su mano- cada vez que te veo siento que amanece para mí… porque cuando no estás, o estás lejos porque nos distanciamos, o estamos un poco enojados, siento que es una de esas largas noches en las que uno mira el techo, sin poder dormir, preguntándose si está haciendo lo correcto para poder ser feliz…

Kate se removió un poco, Rick creyó que hablaría, pero se quedó callada…

-Por eso, Kate… te pido que no te alejes de mí… te pido que nos demos una oportunidad… y si en el proceso nos damos cuenta de que es mejor seguir esperando… entonces esperaremos… pero no me quites la posibilidad de mirarte y decirte lo que siento… como ahora… de decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti…

Kate abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de él, estaban húmedos… casi melancólicos…

-… y que te amo como nunca creí que amaría a nadie…- dijo y sonrió al ver que ella finalmente había abierto los ojos.

Ella se mordió el labio instintivamente y levantó su mano libre mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas.

Acarició sus labios, sus ojos en lo que hacía… Rick supo que se reprimía… no quiso dejar que lo hiciera, pero cuando él se inclinaba, tratando de hacer algo para convencerla, ella volvió a mirarlo y sonrió…

-Mi corazón también late fuerte… nunca creí que me enamoraría así de alguien… a veces siento que me duele por ser tan cobarde… por no atreverme a sincerarme… y aún después de haberlo hecho, aunque fuera por escrito… es como que no lo creo… tengo miedo de no merecerte, Rick… a pesar de que probablemente mis sentimientos sean todavía más profundos que los tuyos… si fuera posible…

-Kate…

-Tú también eres mi sol, mi amanecer… y no había descubierto que vivía en una noche eterna hasta que te conocí… te amo, Rick… y creo que te amaré hasta que me muera…- le dijo finalmente y vio como sus ojos se humedecían…

-No… no era tan complicado… ¿verdad?- dijo y ella rió.

-Tienes razón… no lo era…- dijo ella- pero las cartas… Dios, Rick… nunca creí que me emocionaría tanto y a la vez que me atrevería a escribir, a responderte…

-Lo haces muy bien…

-Y lo seguiré haciendo… si tú quieres…

-Por supuesto...- dijo y extendió sus brazos para que ella lo abrazara.

Kate se sumergió en él y Rick cerró los ojos, agradeciendo al cielo haber sido lo suficientemente claro y convincente como para que ella se sintiera en condiciones de dar ese paso…

Cuando se separaron, Kate miró sus labios y él hizo lo mismo…

-Tengo muchas ganas de besarte…- dijo él y la vio sonrojarse.

-Yo también…- confesó ella.

-Te diré que haremos... tendremos una cita… una cena romántica, un poco de vino, velas… y entonces, será oficial… para nosotros… ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que falta mucho…- dijo ella y él sonrió- pero acepto… me gusta que juegues… y jugaré contigo, Rick…

-Bien… es una cita entonces…- dijo y la apretó en sus brazos un momento.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes esperar?- preguntó ella mirando sus labios.

-No…- confesó él y ella sonrió, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo rozó suavemente con sus labios, casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Irás a trabajar mañana?

-Solo si prometes que no me acosarás en el cuarto de limpieza…

Kate lanzó una carcajada divertida y se puso de pie, tirando luego de su mano para que él se levantara.

Rick volvió a abrazarla y luego puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara… Kate lo esperó con los labios entreabiertos, creyendo que no podría aguantarse, sin embargo él solo se inclinó, tomó su labio superior entre los de él con suavidad y luego se apartó, sonriendo…

Kate ni siquiera atinó a moverse hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse…

-Maldición…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cuántas horas faltaban para la cita?

* * *

**Bueno, habrá cita y beso... pero pudieron sincerarse... ¿seguirán las cartas? Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ryan y Espo se miraron sin comprender cuando la vieron acercarse a ellos sonriente, como nunca la habían visto…

-Buenos días, chicos…- dijo Kate y se sentó en su escritorio, algo distraída, pero su sonrisa imborrable.

-Buenos… ¿todo bien?- preguntó Ryan sin poder contener la curiosidad.

-Sí… ¿y tú?

-Bien… bien…- dijo el detective y miró a Espo, como instándolo a que preguntara.

-Te ves… bien…- dijo Espo y Ryan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y sonrió ampliamente.

Kate siguió en los suyo durante un buen rato y al ver que sus compañeros no hablaban ni se movían demasiado los miró.

-¿Acaso no tienen trabajo que hacer?

-Sí… por supuesto- dijo Ryan.

-Es que… no solemos verte así… contenta… nos preguntábamos…

-Escuchen… esto es algo de mi vida privada… si les interesa, estoy pasando un buen momento… ahora… necesito los informes de balística del caso que estoy archivando… ¿pueden buscarlos?

-Sí, si…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se fueron.

Kate sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, no había nada que se les escapara a esos dos. Y no tendrían que hacer muchas cuentas cuando lo vieran a Castle y observaran la interacción de ambos… pero a Kate no le importaba demasiado… estaba viviendo en la clásica etapa de la burbuja romántica, y eso que las cosas aún no habían comenzado oficialmente…

* * *

Lo vio salir del ascensor sonriente un rato después y se imaginó corriendo hacia él y fundiéndose en un abrazo casi desesperado…

Él llegó a su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla, luego de dejarle su café.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó como si la hubiese visto hacía minutos.

-Muy bien… ¿y tú?

-Estoy un poco ansioso, pero descansé lo necesario… te escribí una carta… espero que te guste…- dijo y le extendió un papel sin sobre.

-Seguro que sí…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Te dejaré para que la leas…- dijo Rick y se levantó, para acercarse a los que hacía Ryan.

Kate se acomodó en su silla, miró hacia todos lados que no hubiera nadie observándola y abrió el papel…

"_Querida Kate: No está de más repetirte que me siento profundamente feliz por todo lo que nos está pasando. En mi opinión hacía largo tiempo que tú y yo nos merecíamos una oportunidad. _

_Quiero que sepas que a pesar de la ansiedad, te respeto y respeto tus tiempos. Sé que te presioné un poco anoche pero te prometo que valdrá la pena._

_Tengo muchas ganas de compartir contigo una cita romántica, en la que podamos olvidarnos de todas las inseguridades y podamos pasar un lindo momento juntos._

_Quisiera poder perderme en esos ojos increíbles que tienes mientras conversamos bajito, muy cerca. Y no es que me guste sufrir, adoro la anticipación._

_Tengo que hacerte una confesión. Fantaseo con poder bailar contigo. A veces cierro los ojos y recuerdo aquella vez que trabajando encubiertos, fuimos a esa fiesta… no he podido olvidar ese momento en que te tuve entre mis brazos y tú me mirabas, me ponías límites y yo quería más, pero todo terminó demasiado rápido y no pudimos disfrutarlo._

_Entonces, nos vemos esta noche, aunque siento que faltan siglos para eso, lo único que me reconforta es que podré probar tus labios y que serás toda mía, al menos por un rato._

_Te amo, y estoy feliz de poder decírtelo mirándote a los ojos. Rick."_

Kate sonrió y aunque supo que no podía hacer mucho, reprimió algunas lágrimas. Las palabras de Rick iban directo a su corazón y eso, además de gustarle, la emocionaba.

Sin pensar demasiado tomó un papel y escribió lo que sentía. Quería devolverle, de alguna forma, esas palabras a él.

Cuando Rick se acercó, ella doblaba el papel y sonreía satisfecha.

-¿Ya?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

-Hermosa carta… como todas las demás… aquí tienes mi respuesta… no tuve demasiado tiempo para elaborarla, pero la escribí desde mi corazón…

-Eso es lo mejor que puede pasar…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Lo sé…- dijo y cuando Rick tomó la carta y se sentó, ella supo que a él no le importaba que ella estuviese allí presente mientras la leía.

"_Querido Rick: Gracias por hacerme un poco más feliz a cada minuto. Porque sí, me haces feliz. Tú hablas de anticipación. Yo me pasé años anticipando todo esto y ahora que sucede, siento que todo lo que pude haber imaginado era poco._

_Gracias por tus palabras tiernas, por tus confesiones, a veces me siento abrumada y como te dije, tengo miedo de no estar a la altura, pero no te preocupes, no estoy arrepentida de intentarlo._

_¿Qué me imagino yo de nuestra cita? Una noche muy especial, una noche nuestra, en donde solo importemos tú y yo. Y no te preocupes, yo siempre seré tuya, porque tú eres mío y eso no cambiará._

_Nos vemos esta noche, por supuesto y bailaremos, yo también quiero hacerlo… y besar tus labios._

_Te amo, siempre. Kate."_

Rick levantó la vista y sonrió. La miró con intensidad y Kate supo que se contenía de tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más…

* * *

El día fue relativamente tranquilo, pero salvo algunas miradas, ellos prefirieron no hablar del tema…

Se despidieron luego de que él le prometiera pasar a buscarla, pero ella le propuso cocinarle y Rick no pudo negarse…

Kate abrió la puerta un poco ansiosa, nerviosa, se había puesto un vestido sencillo, no muy ajustado, corto por sobre las rodillas y sandalias altas… su cabello apenas ondulado y suelto caía por debajo de los hombros y tenía un maquillaje sencillo, casi inexistente…

Rick sonrió con un ramo de flores en la mano y la vio sonrojarse.

-Sé que es muy cliché pero tenía muchas ganas de regalarte flores… hoy tengo una buena excusa…- dijo y se las entregó- mmmm… huele delicioso…- le dijo cuando ella lo dejó pasar.

-Gracias… por las flores… espero que te guste la comida…ese aroma increíble es por las papas gratinadas que acompañarán la carne…

-Si encima eres buena cocinera, creo que me casaré contigo…- le dijo y ella sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos.

-No tan buena… pero… ¿nunca has probado nada hecho por mí?

-Una torta que le hiciste a Lanie para su cumpleaños…

-Sí… es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió- ponte cómodo… serviré la comida…- dijo mientras acomodaba las flores en un jarrón.

-¿Sirvo vino en las copas?- le preguntó cuando llegó al living.

-Sí… gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió, se sentía bien, casi distendida y eso era mucho mejor…

* * *

Unos minutos después, Rick la vio acercarse con los platos y cuando los dejó sobre la mesa, se mordió el labio.

-Espera…- le dijo y encendió unas velas, las dejó en el centro de la mesa y luego otras sobre un mueble en donde descansaban algunos portarretratos con sus fotos.

Kate apagó la luz y Rick sonrió.

-¿Mejor?

-Contigo, cualquier cosa es perfecta…- le dijo él y apretó su mano cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-Quería que todo fuera como te lo habías imaginado…

-Es mejor…- dijo él y ella sonrió, sus ojos brevemente posándose en los labios de él, tenía tanta necesidad de besarlo que casi se inclina y lo hace, sin pensar…

Comieron casi en silencio, y cada tanto él sonreía y entrelazaba un momento sus dedos con los de ella…

Terminaron sentados en el sofá, con sus copas de vino en la mano, riendo por alguna anécdota de él y de pronto se pusieron serios. Rick tomó la copa de ella y la dejó a un costado, junto a la suya.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la miró, acarició su cara con una mano y la vio cerrar los ojos, disfrutando la caricia…

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo y sus labios la rozaron tentativamente.

-Yo también…- contestó ella sobre su boca y entreabrió los labios casi rogándole que intensificara el beso.

Rick deslizó su mano hacia la nuca de ella y asaltó su boca impetuosamente, ninguno de los dos soportaba más la espera y Kate apoyó las manos en el pecho de él, sintiendo como su corazón galopaba, debido a lo que estaba sintiendo.

El beso se interrumpió luego de varios minutos intensos y ella lo miró con timidez.

Kate se levantó de un salto y él la miró desconcertado, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía…

Ella buscó en su colección de favoritos un disco de jazz y cuando lo puso, sintió las manos de él en su cintura y sus labios en el cuello, tentativos…

Cerró los ojos y cuando pensaba en cómo reaccionar, él se separó un poco, la hizo girar y cuando la música comenzó la miró y sonrió…

-¿Me concederías este baile, detective…?- dijo y ella lo abrazó para bailar.

Rick cumplió su sueño de tenerla en sus brazos mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de ella…

Kate cerró los ojos, un momento más tarde cuando sintió los labios de él en su frente, besándola con ternura y luego Rick se inclinó y volvió a besar sus labios, suavemente al principio, pero ella le respondió con tanta vehemencia que terminó apretándola contra su cuerpo…

Luego de un buen rato de baile y besos, Rick apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y sonrió.

-Creo que sería bueno que te dejara descansar, aunque honestamente no sé como haré mañana para soportar el día hasta que volvamos a estar solos…- le dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada suave, casi melancólica.

-Tendremos que acostumbrarnos… o podrías venir a desayunar conmigo…

-¿Aquí?

-Por supuesto…

-Bueno… me gusta la idea… así podríamos abrazarnos un rato antes de empezar el día…

-Rick yo…

-Esperaremos, Kate… quiero que todo sea especial… ¿entendido?

-Entendido…- dijo ella y lo abrazó y besó rápidamente antes de dejarlo ir…

* * *

**Bueno, hubo cita romántica, flores, cena, velas, baile y besos... veremos que sigue ahora, aunque me imagino que ya lo saben! Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rick acomodó su ropa por tercera vez antes de decidirse a tocar el timbre en la casa de Kate…

Ella le abrió la puerta casi enseguida y él sonrió al sentir inundados sus sentidos de la fragancia del café recién hecho…

-Buenos días…- dijo ella, sin intentar ocultar la felicidad de verlo.

-Buenos días…- dijo y le entregó los panecillos recién horneados que había comprado para que compartieran.

-Pasa… no te quedes aquí…- le dijo ella y él pasó, algo nervioso y cuando ella cerró la puerta y giró para acercarse, lo encontró muy cerca.

Rick extendió sus brazos y ella se sumergió en él. La escuchó suspirar y acarició su espalda con suavidad.

Kate separó su cara del cuello de él y lo miró de cerca…

-¿Cuántas horas pasaron?- le preguntó él.

-8…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Demasiado tiempo…- dijo él y la vio cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios, lista para recibir su beso.

Rick saboreó la anticipación mientras se acercaba despacio a sus labios. Kate abrió los ojos, impaciente, al ver que él no la besaba…

-Hace 8 largas horas que espero esto…- le dijo y él sonrió.

Quiso besarla con ternura, con calidez, pero ella no se lo permitió. No bien sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Kate, ella lo abrazó y jadeó con ansiedad…

Rick inspiró por la nariz para calmarse, pero ella entreabrió sus labios y ahondó el beso y entonces Rick perdió la cordura…

Kate sintió que él la apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras ambas lenguas batallaban de un lado y del otro y cuando quiso acordar, estaba casi recostada sobre el desayunador…

-Eres adictiva y muy peligrosa…- le dijo él con la frente apoyada sobre la de ella cuando por fin se separaron, unos pocos minutos después.

-Lo siento…- dijo y él la vio sonrojarse.

-Increíblemente intensa y perfecta…

-Castle…

-¿Seguirás llamándome así?

-Estoy acostumbrada y créeme…- le dijo alzando las cejas y apoyando su dedo índice sobre su pecho- te gustará que te llame así…

-Me gustas tú…- le dijo y besó la punta de la nariz- ahora… desayunemos porque las cosas se complicarán sino…

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó ella divertida.

Desayunaron entre miradas y sonrisas. Cuando salían, Kate lo abrazó a la altura de la cintura y perdió sus ojos en los de él…

-Te amo, Rick… me haces muy feliz…

-Nunca había sido tan feliz como estos días…- dijo él y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Dios… no tengo nada de ganas de ir a trabajar…- dijo y se mordió el labio con impotencia.

-¿Y si nos tomamos el día?- preguntó él y alzó las cejas sonriente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó ella con inocencia al principio y luego sonrió, sonrojada- me refiero a…

-Podemos hacer cualquier cosa, pero juntos… a mí no me molestaría quedarme aquí contigo, leyendo un libro, mirando televisión, si solo puedo tenerte abrazada…

-Pero podríamos hacer cosas más interesantes…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Nos tomamos el día?- dijo ella con interés.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo él y se inclinó para besarla otra vez mientras ella reía contenta.

Rick deslizó las manos por dentro de la chaqueta de Kate y la escuchó suspirar cuando deliberadamente ahondó el beso…

El sonido del móvil de Kate los hizo congelar…

-¿Tienes que atender?- le preguntó él entre besos.

-Mmm… tengo que hacerlo… tendría que haber avisado antes…- dijo sin soltarlo, mientras seguía besándolo.

-Pero…

-Lo siento…- dijo y con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, se separó y contestó la llamada- Beckett… sí… bien… yo le aviso… sí, gracias…

-Tenemos un caso…- dijo con desilusión sin soltarla.

-Así es…- dijo y lo miró con tristeza.

-Bueno…- y cuando iba a soltarla, ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Escucha…- le dijo y él la miró- ¿te gustaría quedarte esta noche a dormir?

-¿A… dormir?- repitió con inseguridad.

-Sí, a dormir… Rick… no quiero seguir esperando… esto… es una tortura…

-Kate…

-No puedo obligarte si no quieres- Kate lo miró analítica y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo podría no querer? Por supuesto… ¿estás segura?

-No lo hubiese dicho si no lo estuviera…

-¿Prefieres que sea en mi casa?

-Sería mejor no tener interrupciones…

-Entonces… aquí… Dios… no podré concentrarme hoy…- dijo él y ella rió suavemente mientras volvía a besarlo y lo urgía para salir…

* * *

Llegaron a la escena del crimen tratando de sonar distendidos pero fallando miserablemente. Lanie se dio cuenta enseguida que algo ocurría y los observó divertida.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de hacer algún comentario, pero al final no se animó, sentía mucha felicidad de ver que sus amigos finalmente se habían decidido a ir hacia adelante con lo que sentían…

El día les resultó tedioso, pesado y sobre todo, porque no tenían interés en lo que hacían, su mente estaba en lo que finalmente ocurriría esa noche…

Cuando por fin pudieron liberarse del trabajo y se miraron con complicidad, dispuestos a salir corriendo para perderse uno en brazos de otro… pero vieron salir del ascensor a Alexis, que se apuró a llegar hasta donde estaban, poniéndose las chaquetas para salir.

-Papá…- dijo la joven contenta y besó su mejilla.

-Alexis… ¡qué sorpresa!- dijo Rick no tan seguro de que la sorpresa fuera positiva.

-Hey, Beckett… ¿ya se iban?- dijo Alexis y Kate miró a Rick.

-Sí… pues… nos íbamos a… cenar algo por ahí…- dijo Kate.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?

-¿Acompañarnos?- preguntó Rick.

-Sí… es que… quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante para mí… y…

-¿Por qué no van ustedes? Estarán más tranquilos…- dijo Kate, resignada.

-No, no… yo… nosotros habíamos arreglado ir a cenar…- insistió Rick.

-Por mí está bien… podemos ir los tres…- dijo Alexis sin darle posibilidad a su padre de que ella no estuviese incluida.

-Vamos entonces…- dijo Kate y Alexis se adelantó un poco.

-Lo siento… lo siento…- le dijo Rick en voz baja, con melancolía.

-Mañana…- le contestó ella y le guiñó un ojo.

-Tómate el día libre mañana…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Dónde vamos?- escucharon decir a Alexis desde el pasillo.

-Remy's- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron.

* * *

Un rato después estaban sentados disfrutando unas hamburguesas con queso y unos batidos. Alexis les contó emocionada sus proyectos de irse unos meses con un grupo comunitario a zonas carenciadas del centro del país y a pesar de que Rick no estaba demasiado convencido, la escuchó atentamente y le dio consejos para que pudiera disfrutar de la experiencia de la mejor manera…

Kate también aportó lo suyo y cuando se iban, les ofreció alcanzarlos hasta su casa.

Alexis se negó para que no se desviara, pero Kate insistió y terminó llevándolos…

Al llegar, bajó rápidamente y Rick se quedó con la excusa de comentar algo con ella.

-¿Y si nos escapamos?- le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la cara para acercarla a él.

-No lo disfrutaríamos tanto pensando que Alexis se podría preocupar y llamarte…- dijo Kate- además puedes venir temprano mañana… tendremos el día libre…- le dijo alzando las cejas y él sonrió seductor.

-¿Qué tan temprano podría ir?

-Mmmm… ¿al amanecer?

-Ahí estaré…- prometió él.

-Bien… te dejaré las llaves en la planta que tengo en la puerta… así puedes entrar…

-¿Quieres que te despierte con el desayuno?- le dijo él con ojos juguetones.

-Quiero que me despiertes con caricias…- le dijo ella y se inclinó para besarlo…

* * *

**Bueno, es una cita, aunque hubo algunas complicaciones porque no todo puede ser perfecto, parece que Kate está decidida y Rick, por supuesto está feliz!** **Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finalmente, el encuentro esperado... aquí va...**

**Capítulo 9**

Rick entró en puntas de pie no bien encontró las llaves justo donde ella le había dicho que las dejaría… caminó en penumbras casi adivinando donde estaban los muebles, a pesar de la oscuridad…

Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos antes de entrar a la habitación de Kate…

Por supuesto, todo estaba a oscuras, pero la luz que entraba de la calle le permitió divisar su figura, durmiendo de costado, con un camisolín que le quitaba el aliento y sus piernas kilométricas, apenas flexionadas.

Rick se acercó y la miró de cerca, parecía un ángel… pero a medida que sus ojos comenzaron a acariciarla en detalle, ese ángel indefenso, puro, se convirtió en un objeto de deseo… de todo su deseo contenido y que ahora salía a la luz, sin tener que reprimirse un segundo más…

Deslizó una mano y acarició su cara… ella suspiró y se inclinó hacia él, anhelando mayor contacto…

Rick besó su frente y luego deslizó sus labios hacia su mejilla, con cuidado, no quería que ella se sobresaltara…

Ella sonrió en su sueño, como sintiéndolo y Rick se colocó sobre ella, sin pesarle…

Hundió con suavidad su nariz en el cuello y aspiró su aroma. Kate volvió a suspirar. Rick no podía estar seguro de que estuviese dormida, pero no le importaba…

Los besos se volvieron más húmedos y urgentes y los suspiros de Kate se convirtieron en jadeos… sobre todo cuando él llegó a sus hombros y acarició su pecho por sobre la tela del camisolín…

Rick levantó suavemente la prenda y comenzó a besar su abdomen, y sintió las manos de ella, guiándolo suavemente…

Supo que no podría detenerse, y se alegraba profundamente de que ella no se lo pidiera, su aroma y los sonidos que ella hacía lo intoxicaban… lo mareaban y lo tentaban a seguir adelante…

Rick levantó la vista de lo que hacía y la miró. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba erráticamente, excitada…

Tomó ambas bandas de su ropa interior y la deslizó hacia abajo, creyendo que si ella estaba despierta a esas alturas y se arrepentía de algo, ese era el momento de detenerse… sin embargo se ganó otro jadeo placentero y no pudo evitar sonreír…

Con suavidad, separó sus piernas y ella flexionó una de ellas, instintivamente. La sintió agitarse levemente cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con su zona más íntima y él se detuvo… y luego de unos segundos interminables, Rick continuó con su tarea, sin poder contenerse, ansioso por testear su esencia, por brindarle todo el placer que fuera posible…

-Oh… Castle…- dijo ella y entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello, acompañándolo, reprimiendo un poco las ganas de mover sus caderas para provocar mayor fricción…

La escuchó jadear, gemir, quejarse y mover erráticamente sus caderas, casi rebelándose a reprimirse.

Kate se tomó de las sábanas, sus nudillos casi blancos, la desesperación ganando terreno...

Rick continuó estimulándola hasta que ella convulsionó un poco y volvió a repetir su nombre, en tono bajo, afectada por el intenso clímax…

Él levantó la cabeza cuando la sintió calmarse de a poco, se sentía como un niño al que le habían hecho el mejor regalo del mundo…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, que le sonrió con placidez…

-Buenos días…- le dijo mirándola juguetón, su cabello desordenado por las caricias de ella, sus ojos intensos.

-Wow… buenos días…- le dijo ella todavía agitada.

-No sé si eran estas las caricias a las que te referías… pero no me pareció que te molestara…- le dijo con orgullo y ella sonrió, algo inhibida.

-Fue el mejor despertar de toda mi vida…- le dijo con sinceridad y él se reunió con ella, que lo recibió en sus brazos y sus labios se fundieron durante un buen rato…

Rick sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al calor que ella emanaba y percibió sus dedos trabajando con rapidez y experiencia para quitarle los pantalones…

Muy a su pesar, se separó de ella y se quitó la camisa y ella lo observó y se incorporó para quitarse la única y molesta prenda que le quedaba puesta, su camisolín…

Rick se quedó mirándola, había comenzado a aclarar y sus ojos se perdieron en las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo…

Kate deslizó su mirada hacia abajo y se mordió el labio cuando observó la incómoda erección de él, absolutamente evidente bajo sus bóxers y él sonrió mientras los deslizaba hacia abajo, sintiéndose liberado, por fin…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo ella en voz baja y él se acercó.

Estiró su mano y lo acarició lánguidamente. Rick cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de ella, ahora era su turno de testearlo y él supo que no soportaría mucho tiempo con esa increíble tortura…

La separó de él con suavidad y la levantó en sus brazos para hacerla descender sobre él, cuando se colocó de rodillas…

Se quedó totalmente estático hasta que ella se acostumbró a su tamaño…

-Ops… olvidé ponerme protección…- dijo él y ella rodó los ojos casi con fastidio…

-Por suerte, estoy protegida…- dijo y él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Lo estás?

-Bueno… digamos que me imaginé que esto podría suceder en algún momento y quise que fuera lo más natural del mundo…

-¿Entonces… no hace falta que…?

-Para nada…- dijo ella y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Rick comenzó a moverse en un ritmo parejo, rápido y profundo en ella. Kate lo dejó hacer mientras lo besaba húmedamente…

Las manos de él se cerraron en su pecho y la acarició agresivamente mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más erráticos…

-Casi no puedo esperar a leer todo esto en una carta…- le dijo ella al oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad.

-¿Quieres que te escriba todo esto que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo?- le preguntó él agitado, aún tratando de demorar el tan ansiado clímax.

-Yo también escribiré lo que estoy sintiendo…- le dijo ella y lo sintió detenerse en seco.

Rick la tomó de la cara y perdió sus ojos en los de ella mientras se dejaba ir lentamente, explotando cálidamente en ella…

Kate no tardó en seguirlo, tratando de no cerrar los ojos, lo cual era su costumbre en momentos así… pero Rick era diferente y ella no quiso perderse de nada...

Él sonrió con debilidad y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía completa, feliz… satisfecha…

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y ella sonrió con emoción.

-Yo también Rick… te amo…- le contestó y lo besó con ternura…

Ella se desconectó con suavidad y lo vio cerrar los ojos, extrañándola…

Se acostaron abrazados, con las piernas entrelazadas, en silencio…

-Por favor…- dijo él después de un rato- dime que avisaste que no iríamos a trabajar hoy…- le dijo en voz baja, casi en secreto y ella lanzó una carcajada feliz.

-Por supuesto que avisé… avisé que no iría a trabajar hoy…- Rick sonrió y luego su rostro se tensó.

-Pero nunca hablaste de mí…

-No…- respondió ella divertida.

-Bueno… pero no notarán mi ausencia…- dijo como queriendo convencerse.

-¿No? Si tú lo dices…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Tú de verdad quieres que me vaya, detective?- le preguntó colocándose sobre ella, sus labios a milímetros de los de Kate.

-Para nada… si es necesario te esposaré a mi cama…- le dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-Eso suena muy bien…- le dijo y sus labios descendieron sobre su pecho, estimulantes, y todo volvió a comenzar…

* * *

**Bueno, fue intenso, pero por fin sucedió, espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Rick escuchó la risa musical de Kate y reparó en que no le había prestado suficiente atención nunca… se sintió avergonzado, tantos años venerándola y no había podido reconocer ese matiz tan de ella al reír… ¿o era que ella no había reído así nunca antes?

Eso era muy probable, y el hecho de ser el responsable de su felicidad, no solo lo hizo sentir bien, sino que le dio orgullo, después de todo, la felicidad era la meta de todo ser humano…

Kate advirtió su observación y se sonrojó un poco, todavía no se acostumbraba a esa clase de intimidad entre ambos…

Rick la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó él cuando ella se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-No… ¿por qué?

-Porque llevas puesta mi camisa…- le dijo él acariciando su pierna al descuido.

-¿Te molesta? Fue lo primero que encontré, me gusta sentir tu perfume sobre mí y creí que te gustaría…

-Me encanta… pero me gustas más… sin nada…- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Bueno… tampoco puedo andar así, desnuda…

-Te juro que a mí no me molestaría…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Ah, no?- le dijo y se mordió el labio.

Kate se incorporó y abrió los botones para darle acceso a su piel… Rick no se demoró nada en acariciar su pecho y la escuchó jadear apreciativamente…

Hundió su cara allí mismo y Kate entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él, guiando sus movimientos…

Rick deslizó la camisa hacia abajo y la acarició intensamente, reemplazando con sus manos sus labios cuando ascendió con ellos por el cuello hasta su boca…

Kate se acomodó bien para recibirlo y eligió interrumpir el beso para mirarlo a los ojos en el momento en que lo sintió parte suya…

-¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Lo estamos haciendo ahora…- contestó y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Tu risa es increíble… eres tan hermosa, Kate…

-Hazme el amor, Rick…- le rogó ella, sus ojos en los de él.

-Sí… sí… por supuesto…- el dijo él y comenzó a moverse impetuosamente.

Kate cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sentía una agradable sensación de excitación recorriéndola…

Él la tomó de la cintura y dirigió cada movimiento con experiencia, para llegar cada vez más profundo…

La sintió contraerse levemente y la tomó de la cara…

-Mírame…- le pidió, necesitaba ver sus ojos cuando alcanzara el máximo placer.

-Oh… Castle…- dijo con su mirada en la de él y Rick pudo observar que a pesar de todo, la vista se le nublaba…

Kate se desplomó en sus brazos una vez que el clímax le llegó a él, unos segundos más tarde…

Rick la besó tiernamente mientras se reponían y normalizaban su respiración…

Ella sonrió satisfecha y besó sus labios húmedamente…

-Parece que nos pasaremos el día así…

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?- le preguntó él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No me quejo… solo me sorprendo de que no podamos quitarnos las manos de encima…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de él acariciando su cabello, observándola de cerca.

-Fue mucho tiempo de controlarse…- le dijo simplemente y ella se desconectó, sentándose en forma más confortable sobre sus piernas...

-Así es… y creí que demoraría más en decidirme…

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó él en tono de broma.

-Pero luego empezamos con las cartas…

-Me da curiosidad pensar en que sí, yo escribí esa carta, pero el destino hizo que la recibieras…

-¿El destino o María, tu empleada?

-Es cierto… y no te preocupes, ya le aumenté el sueldo…- dijo él y se ganó un golpe cariñoso en la mejilla.

-El hecho fue que reconocer que tenía sentimientos por ti y luego leer todo lo que tú sentías, aceleró las cosas en mi cabeza… porque mi corazón estaba listo hacía rato…

-Y seguiremos escribiéndonos, ¿verdad? Sé que el contacto piel contra piel no se reemplaza con nada… pero me hace sentir increíble leer lo que tú escribes para mí… para que solo yo lo lea…

-Por supuesto que sí… seguiremos… y recuerda que me prometiste escribir sobre todo lo que sientes cuando estamos juntos…

-¿Quieres una carta erótica, detective Beckett?

-Pues…- dijo y se sonrojó- no hace falta que sea erótica… quiero que me cuentes lo que sentiste, sin reservas… total, esto es privado… nadie tiene por qué leerlo…

-¿Tú harás lo mismo?

-Por supuesto…

-A mí me parece que tú quieres que yo te describa nuestro encuentro como en una de mis novelas…

-Tengo que admitir que suena muy bien… pero no hace falta… quiero que lo cuentes en primera persona…

-Bien… de acuerdo… pero no me pidas que sea ahora…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ahora te tengo a ti… y eso no se negocia…

-Bueno… quizás esta noche…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Esta noche también te tendré a ti…

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso planeas quedarte a dormir, Castle?

-No creí que hubiese dudas sobre eso, detective…

-Pues… no…

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Por lo único que querría que lo hicieras es para ir a escribir y como no lo harás…

-Ah… pero qué buena… entonces me permitirás pasar la noche aquí, abrazándote, protegiéndote, abrigándote solo porque sabes que no me sentaré a escribirte…

-Me muero de ganas de dormir contigo… pero ¿sabes qué me es lo que más quiero?

-Sí, ya sé… la carta…

-No… despertarme contigo… que tú seas lo primero que vea cuando abra los ojos…

-Pues… me quedaré a dormir entonces…

-Bien… pero tenemos que pensar en la cena… no hay demasiado que podamos comer aquí… ya almorzamos poco… y… estoy comenzando a tener hambre…

-¿Qué tal una merienda?

-Me parece bien…

-¿Pizza?

-¿Pizza en la merienda?

-¿Qué importa qué comamos?

-¿Y si salimos a tomar un rico café con pastelillos?- dijo ella sonriendo, fantaseando.

-Pero para eso hay que vestirse…

-Es cierto… pero luego volveremos… además… tengo ganas de caminar abrazada a ti, por la calle…

-Vamos entonces…- dijo él mirándola con ternura.

* * *

Cuando salieron a la calle y él la abrazó para caminar y ella sonrió con placidez. La tarde estaba un poco fresca y eso contribuyó a que estuviesen más pegados.

Disfrutaron de un café con pastelillos mientras observaban el atardecer y luego volvieron a la casa de Kate…

Miraron un rato las noticias, sin ganas de moverse demasiado, sumergidos uno en brazos del otro y luego prepararon la cena, disfrutando de una copa de vino, cómplices, aunque sorpresivamente seguían vestidos…

-¿De verdad quieres que me quede esta noche?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?- dijo ella dejando lo que hacía para mirarlo y luego tomar un sorbo de su copa.

-No lo sé… no quiero invadirte… esto… lo nuestro recién está comenzando… me quedé todo el día y…

-¿Te sientes incómodo?

-No… por supuesto que no… yo me mudaría aquí contigo, pero como te dije, no quiero invadirte…

-Pues…- dijo ella y sonrió, acercándose a él, mirándolo seductora- yo quiero que me invadas… todo el tiempo…

-Con gusto lo haré, entonces…- le dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Bueno, pero apuremos la cena…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó él algo sorprendido.

-Quiero irme a la cama contigo… lo más pronto posible…- le dijo ella y se puso en puntas de pie para besar sus labios…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que esto va en serio y estos dos intentan recuperar el tiempo perdido... cuando logren separarse, vendrán las cartas... nos vemos en el próximo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Tuve poroblemas de conexión hoy, estoy de mal humor, pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Capítulo 11**

Kate sonrió feliz no bien abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada adormilada, azul de Rick, observándola…

Sintió electricidad en su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba apretada a él y que la mirada adormilada se transformaba en una mirada traviesa…

Rick alzó las cejas y ella sonrió con complicidad…

Kate levantó la mano y delineó con sus dedos las facciones de él, que cerró los ojos… y cuando ella llegó hasta su frente, él levantó la cara y besó su muñeca, húmedamente… y ella suspiró…

Él tomó su mano y continuó besando la muñeca, la palma y luego los dedos de ella con dedicación, mientras la miraba con intensidad…

Ella se perdió en sus ojos y luego sonrió provocativamente mientras se colocaba sobre él, entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio cuando lo rozó y notó lo estimulado que estaba…

Hicieron el amor en silencio y luego se recostaron abrazados, aún saboreando el momento de intimidad…

Rick sumergió la nariz en su cuello y ella lanzó una carcajada suave…

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a despertarme contigo todos los días…- dijo él y ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Te me estás declarando, señor Castle?- le dijo con voz juguetona.

-Es un poco tarde para eso… ¿no crees?- dijo él y ella asintió.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó.

-Increíblemente bien…- le contestó el- buenos días, hermosa…

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, se sentaron a desayunar y ella lo dejó en su casa antes de ir a trabajar…

-Quiero mi carta…- le dijo luego de darle un beso de despedida en la puerta del loft.

-Yo quiero la mía…- Kate sonrió y asintió.

Rick sonreía como un tonto cuando entró en su casa y Alexis, a quien no se le escapaba nada, enseguida advirtió lo que ocurría…

-Hey…- le dijo y él la abrazó con ternura.

-Pensé que no estabas… que te habías ido a la universidad…

-Bueno, pues… anoche te busqué para avisarte que tenía la mañana libre, por si querías pasarla conmigo… pero… no estabas…

-Alexis…

-Por mí está bien… ¿eres feliz?

-Mucho…- admitió él y ella lo abrazó, sonriendo.

-¿Con Beckett?- le preguntó pero ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Porque te conozco… has salido con otras mujeres, has dejado de pasar la noche en casa… pero nunca te ví así… ni siquiera cuando te casaste con Gina…

-Entiendo… y sí, estoy muy feliz y Kate es especial… siempre lo fue…

-Por supuesto…

-Bueno… me temo que ahora tengo algo importante qué hacer…

-¿No irás a trabajar?

-Tengo que escribir una carta…

-¿Una carta? Eso ya no se usa… papá…

-Créeme… a mí me salvó la vida…- le dijo y besó su mejilla antes de irse a su estudio…

* * *

Kate sonrió cuando se sentó en su escritorio. Tenía todo programado, había trabajado un rato y luego se había deshecho de los chicos, los había mandado a hacer unas cosas relacionadas con el caso en el que trabajaban con el firme propósito de tener un buen rato y dedicarse a lo que realmente deseaba hacer… escribir la carta para Rick…

Miró hacia todos lados, algo incómoda por el lugar, pero se dijo a sí misma que nadie tenía por qué saber qué estaba haciendo o sobre qué escribía… y tampoco era que escribiría una novela pornográfica… solo una carta de amor… otra más… en donde explicara detalladamente lo que sentía cuando estaba con su pareja…

Recién volvieron a comunicarse varias horas después, cuando cada uno, satisfecho por lo que había escrito, y habiendo completado sus tareas del día, estuvo en condiciones de ponerse de acuerdo con el otro para encontrarse, una vez más…

-Hey- dijo ella cuando atendió el teléfono, mientras terminaba de firmar unos informes que la liberarían por el resto del día…

-Hey… me preguntaba si quieres…

-Sí… por supuesto…- se adelantó ella sabiendo que él le propondría verse…

-Hablaba de cenar juntos y pasar la noche en el Four Seasons…

-Mmmm… suena bien… ¿qué celebramos?

-Nuestro amor…- dijo él y supo que ella sonreía.

-Creí que estabas algo impaciente por leer la carta que te escribí…

-Lo estoy… quizá podríamos leerla juntos, en la cama, antes de dormir…

-¿Me invitarás al Four Seasons solo para dormir?

-Bueno, no… pero estoy seguro de que no podré aguantarme de hacerte el amor cuando lleguemos y las cartas… porque yo también tengo la que te escribí, quedarán para después…

-Tienes razón…

-Entonces… ¿te paso a buscar en media hora?

-Bueno, pero deberíamos ir por algo de ropa, ¿no crees?

-Kate… yo creo que lo que menos necesitarás allí, es ropa… te prometo que mañana temprano te llevaré a tu casa para que puedas cambiarte…

-Te espero, entonces…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Kate cortó la comunicación y se estiró con placidez. Había esperado por años esa sensación de querer irse del trabajo, que había sido siempre lo más importante para poder ir a algo mejor, y esa noche, sin dudas sería increíble…

* * *

Él le avisó que había llegado y ella bajó para encontrarlo. Había ido en su Ferrari y Kate sintió un poco de vértigo al subirse. Le encantaba ese auto y el hecho de verlo allí, manejándolo, teniendo, de alguna manera el control de la situación, era muy estimulante…

Hablaron poco en el camino, pero él le contó que había hablado con Alexis y que la chica se había mostrado muy feliz de que ellos finalmente estuviesen juntos…

Entraron al hotel y luego a la habitación, abrazados y no esperaron demasiado para entregarse uno al otro. Habían mantenido la compostura mientras ella se subía al auto porque estaban en la puerta de la comisaría y luego, simplemente se habían aguantado, sabiendo que estarían solos en un rato…

Rick le quitó la chaqueta mientras exploraba su boca casi con desesperación y ella hizo lo mismo mientras suspiraba al sentir las manos de él acariciándola…

No tardaron nada en quitarse toda la ropa y cayeron sobre la cama, abrazándose y besándose con pasión…

Rick sonrió con satisfacción cuando la vio encendida, desesperada por él, por sus caricias, y observó la expresión de sus ojos cuando por fin se conectaron físicamente…

Kate se perdió en sus ojos mientras establecía un ritmo lento y tortuoso para ambos, había aprendido que eso era lo que ambos preferían… que ya no eran dos adolescentes cargados de hormonas, sino un hombre y una mujer que se deseaban profundamente…

Llegaron al clímax juntos y cuando ella se desplomó sobre él, Rick la acomodó en sus brazos mientras se miraban a los ojos…

-Dios… te extrañé mucho hoy…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Yo también… y aunque espero que te guste la carta, creo que lo que sentimos en el momento de estar juntos, haciendo el amor, no se puede describir con palabras…

-Es cierto…

-En un rato llegará la comida…

-Bien… muero de hambre…

-¿Demasiada actividad, detective?- le preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Nunca es demasiada actividad…- dijo y extrajo de su chaqueta la carta que había escrito para él y lo vio tironear de su pantalón para buscar su propio sobre…

Intercambiaron las cartas y sonrieron con complicidad…

-¿Ahora o después de comer?

-Mejor hagámoslo como postre…- dijo ella y él le sonrió seductor, apretándola contra su cuerpo…

* * *

**Bueno, antes de que se enojen, vuelvo a reiterar, es muy difícil no contar todo esto que están viviendo estos dos en forma creíble sin que se estén yendo a la cama a cada rato, ¿quién renunciaría a un momento de pasión solo para escribir una carta? Pero la buena noticia es que las cartas ya están escritas y las leerán juntos en el próximo capítulo! Una vez más, gracias por leer y por el apoyo con las reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Y como este era uno de los que querían, aquí se los dejo! Espero que no decepcione! Gracias! **

**Capítulo 12**

Rick chocó su copa de champagne con la de Kate y sonrió, ella había elegido taparse con la sábana, un poco pudorosa y eso, lejos de molestarle a él, le resultaba muy estimulante…

Rick levantó el sobre y se lo entregó a ella que lo miró sin comprender…

-¿No quieres leerla?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto… pero prefiero que me la leas tú… ya no quiero imaginarme tu voz y tus labios diciendo esas palabras… quiero oírlas de ti… y yo haré lo mismo, si tú quieres…

-Mmm… de acuerdo… ¿empiezo yo?

-Te escucho…

Kate abrió la carta y leyó las primeras líneas en silencio. Rick la vio sonrojarse y eso le provocó mayor ansiedad, pero esperó pacientemente a que ella aclarara su garganta y comenzara a leer…

-"_Rick, amor… sentada aquí en mi escritorio, me siento algo incómoda por lo que estoy a punto de escribir y me pregunto por qué no salgo corriendo y me encierro contigo en una habitación para poder demostrarte lo que siento cada vez que me tocas…"_\- dijo y lo miró, con algo de timidez aún.

-Wow… detective Beckett… deseo cumplido… y lo de demostrarme lo que sientes… cuando quieras… todas las veces que quieras...- dijo y ella sonrió.

-_"Tengo que confesarte que, aunque nuestra primera vez fue increíble… sentí mucho miedo porque a pesar de todas las fantasías que había tenido hasta el momento con respecto a nuestro deseo físico, las sensaciones que tuve no las había tenido en toda mi vida…"_

-¿En serio?- preguntó él casi sin voz, las palabras le llegaban de manera profunda. Kate asintió y continuó.

-_"Casi me muero, aquella mañana, al amanecer cuando escuché que abrías la puerta… porque estaba esperándote, Rick… no había podido dormir por esperarte… deseándote, queriendo que todo fuese perfecto… como ambos soñábamos…"_

Rick apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y la acarició con suavidad. ¿Estaba mal que se sintiera estimulado por los escritos de ella, leídos por ella misma?

-_"Estúpidamente, yo quería besarte, que me beses y creí que el resto vendría luego, las caricias, la satisfacción del deseo reprimido tanto tiempo… pero cuando comenzaste a besarme, como venerándome al principio, me hiciste el amor una y mil veces antes de que con tus labios me hicieras alcanzar el placer máximo por primera vez"_\- Kate volvió a levantar la vista, casi avergonzada por lo que había escrito y lo vio mirarla con intensidad.

-Dios, Kate… me estás matando lentamente…- dijo y la vio sonreír.

-_"Todo el tiempo quería abrir los ojos, verte como acariciabas, como hacías hervir mi piel con tus besos y sin embargo, lo único que pude hacer fue entregarme, sentirte… y todo fue infinitamente más intenso y perfecto de lo que creí"_\- Kate se sobresaltó un poco al sentir los dedos de él sobre su pierna, por debajo de la sábana y continuó- _"Hasta ahora solo hablé de tus besos, de esas sensaciones maravillosas que me hiciste sentir con tu boca… y cuando se suponía que ya estaba satisfecha, te mostraste ante mí y sentí que mi deseo se renovaba, infinitamente…"_\- dijo y se mordió el labio, se sentía acalorada, era como si estuviese reviviendo la experiencia.

Rick inspiró hondo, sin querer interrumpirla, pero le estaba sucediendo lo mismo, entre la carta y su voz, solo quería tomarla en sus brazos y volver a experimentar todo lo que ella estaba relatando.

_-"Debo decir que eres increíble, en todo sentido, Rick… además de como ser humano, desde el punto de vista físico… mi cuerpo reacciona al tuyo y cuando te siento en mí, tibio, enorme, siento que nunca tendré suficiente"_\- Kate exhaló el aire que retenía.

-¿Enorme?- preguntó él en voz baja.

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-¿Tú crees que no?

-Bueno… yo… no me lo habían dicho…- dijo y ella lo vio sonrojarse.

-Pues sí… eres increíble…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-¿Todavía falta?- preguntó acalorado.

-Solo un poco más… _"Creo que el amor que siento por ti hace que todo se complete en forma increíble… casi no puedo esperar a volver a sentirte y seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida. Te amo, siempre. Kate"_

-Yo también te amo… no sabes cuánto…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

-¿No fue demasiado? Quiero decir… ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que tú escribiste?

-Tiene todo que ver… ya verás que tiene puntos muy parecidos…

-Entonces… ¿te gustó?

-Me gustó lo de "_enorme_"- dijo y sonrió.

Kate lo miró con intensidad y deslizó una mano hacia abajo, hasta que lo encontró, bastante estimulado. Rick cerró los ojos sintió los labios de ella besando su cuello, lánguidamente…

-¿Lo ves? Nunca es suficiente…- le dijo entre besos y sintió los dedos de él acariciándola en la espalda baja, dibujando círculos, quemándola…

-Nunca…- repitió él y sintió que ella lo tomaba en su boca, lentamente- oh, Kate…- exhaló- me vuelves totalmente loco…

Kate lo torturó un momento más y luego se reunió con él y descendió sobre Rick hasta que se sintió completa…

Esta vez, Rick estaba tan desesperado que todo terminó muy rápido y mientras recuperaban la respiración, él se inclinó sobre ella riendo, mirándola en forma cómplice…

-¿Quieres o no escuchar mi carta?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y buscó sobre la mesa de noche- aquí tienes…

-Bien… _"Amor: ¿Cómo comenzar a describir uno de los días más importantes, más intensos de toda mi vida? Cierro los ojos y toda mi piel se eriza al recordar la forma en que me recibiste ese amanecer, en tu casa, ese amanecer en el que me pediste que te despertara con caricias… y te juro que mi idea era hacer solo eso, acariciarte…"_

-Yo creo que sí lo hiciste… y las cosas se pusieron cálidas, y no pudiste parar…- dijo ella aún algo agitada.

-_"Pero desde el momento en que te vi, supe que no podría contenerme, aunque pretendiera hacerlo… porque en cuanto comenzaron a llegar a mis oídos esos deliciosos sonidos que hacías ante cada caricia, cada beso, rogué que no te despertaras, o que fingieras seguir dormida para poder cumplir con mi sueño de besar cada milímetro de ti, sin sentirme culpable…"_

-Mmmm… pervertido…- dijo ella sonriente.

-_"Debo decir, Kate, que siempre supe que eras hermosa y que olías increíble, aunque solo fuera de lejos, pero tu piel, esa suavidad que solo tienes tú, esa que invita a sumergirse en ella y esos sonidos que fueron música para mis oídos agregaron una nueva dimensión a mi veneración… eres perfecta y no podía esperar a que fueras mía… y me cautivaste, aún dormida… y temblaste en mis brazos por lo que yo te hacía y me sentí poderoso…"_

-Muy poderoso… me volviste loca, Rick… - dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad, ya no había risa, la carta le estaba llegando profundo a ella también.

-_"Para serte sincero, nunca me importó demasiado lo que las mujeres veían en mí, me bastaba con que me gustara a mí lo que veía en ellas… pero sin embargo, esa mirada intensa que me dedicaste en el momento en que me quité la ropa… me dieron ganas de mostrarme, Kate, de sentir orgullo, cosa que nunca me había sucedido"_

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó algo desilusionada- con solo verte me provoca tocarte, acariciarte, besarte, hacer el amor…

-_"Es tan difícil expresarte lo que sentí cuando finalmente nos convertimos en uno solo… porque más allá de que mi deseo físico fue saciado con creces… me he dado cuenta de que hasta ahora, a pesar de haber creído que sí, no había hecho el amor con nadie… no realmente…"_

-Rick…

-_"Esta experiencia contigo fue única, irrepetible, pero estoy seguro de que nada cambiará, o mejor dicho, las sensaciones y los sentimientos serán cada vez más fuertes"_

-Por supuesto… - la voz de Kate apenas se escuchaba, pero ella no podía evitar decir esas palabras.

-_"Estoy seguro y confío en que tú sentiste algo similar, porque aunque no lo hayamos explicado con palabras, tus ojos no mienten, Kate… no me han mentido nunca y en tus ojos sigo reconociendo el amor, ese amor compartido que espero no se termine nunca"_

-Oh, Dios…- jadeó Kate.

-_"Y yo que creí que no podría expresar lo que estoy sintiendo… Felicidad, amor… mucho amor… de ese que uno cree que no llegará nunca y que cuando llega te golpea en la cara y espera que estés listo para reconocerlo… y yo lo pude reconocer, Kate… mi amor eres tú… y te amaré siempre. Rick"_

Rick sonrió al terminar de leer y dejó la carta a un costado. Se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Kate.

-Qué tontería tan grande hubiera sido si no dábamos este paso…- dijo con sinceridad ella.

-Me alegra que lo hayamos dado… aunque fuera por accidente…

-María…

-Creo que deberé aumentarle el sueldo un poco más…- dijo y ambos rieron, abrazándose para finalmente caer rendidos, satisfechos, plenos…

* * *

**Bueno, ya tuvieron las cartas y se las han leído mutuamente. ¿Qué les pareció? Sigo pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, digamos que estaba un poco bloqueada con esta historia. Suele ocurrirme cuando queda poco, así que gracias a Sarux que como siempre, me ha tendido una mano. Espero que les guste. Este no es el final, habrá otro capítulo...**

**Capítulo 13**

Rick sonrió cuando antes de salir del ascensor, pellizcó suavemente la nalga de Kate y ella dio un respingo, sobresaltada…

-¡Castle!- dijo en tono agudo y se dio vuelta entre sonriente e incómoda.

-Lo siento… no puedo mantener quietas mis manos… quiero tocarte todo el tiempo…

-Bueno, pues tendrás que aguantarte… yo lo hago…

-Quieres mantener esto en secreto…

-No es eso… por más que todos supieran, tampoco puedes estar pellizcándome, tocándome delante de todos, Castle…

-Sería divertido hacerlo…

-Pero no…- sentenció ella mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Ryan y Espo se acercaron con novedades sobre un caso en el que trabajaban y, por supuesto, la conversación se cortó allí…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, mientras ella observaba la pizarra con atención, Rick le llevó un café y se sentó a su lado, sobre el escritorio.

Kate volvió a sentir que se sobresaltaba cuando al poco tiempo de apoyar su mano entre ambos, él la cubrió con la suya y comenzó a acariciarla al descuido….

Ella miró hacia el costado y se perdió en sus ojos. Él la miraba juguetón, haciéndose el inocente…

Kate abrió la boca, no quería que él se ofendiera, pero se sentía invadida, no quería estar en boca de todos… no le preocupaba que se supiera de su relación, sino que comenzaran a hablar por detrás de ellos…

-Castle…

-Te amo, Kate… déjame disfrutar de esto…

-¿No lo estás disfrutando?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Sí… pero estás a la defensiva…

-Escucha, yo no he tenido muchas relaciones, pero nunca me ha gustado estar en la vidriera… mis relaciones son privadas, igual que mi vida…

-Entonces no te avergüenzas…

-Por supuesto que no… estoy feliz de vivir esto contigo…

-Qué suerte, porque ahora mismo me gustaría…- dijo y se inclinó hacia el oído de ella y Kate se quedó allí, sin moverse- deslizar mis manos por debajo de tu camisa y acariciarte… y hacer que suspires y hagas todos esos sonidos que me vuelven loco…

-Castle… por favor… te prometo que esta noche…

-¿Esta noche?

-¿No quieres?

-Sí… por supuesto…

-Bien… pero no ahora…

-Está bien… creo que iré a dar una vuelta…- dijo él algo serio.

-Hey… no te enojes… pero creo que no somos adolescentes…

-No… ya no…- dijo él y se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Kate bufó con fastidio. Tampoco era una locura lo que ella le decía…

Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Lanie… la forense la atendió por facetime…

-¿Haciendo una pausa entre una carta y otra, detective Beckett?- bromeó la médica.

-Lanie… amiga…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Bueno, por un lado estoy viviendo un momento tan intenso que casi no puedo explicarlo… por otro lado…

-Espera un poco ¿has dicho intenso? ¿quieres decir que tú y Castle ya…?

-Sí… Lanie…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Bien… me alegra y aunque me muero por preguntar… respetaré tu intimidad…

-Solo puedo decirte una palabra… in-cre-í-ble…

-Wow… me alegra por ti… ¿y las cartas?

-Bueno… seguimos escribiéndonos…- dijo y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara?

-Es que… no me puede quitar las manos de encima…

-¿Y te quejas? Yo en tu lugar lo dejaría… es más… aprovecharía y lo mantendría a corta distancia…

-Se dice fácil… pero aquí todo el mundo hablaría y además no podemos estar toqueteándonos como adolescentes…

-Claro… eso es cierto… aunque debe ser increíble… esa primera etapa en la que estás buscando el momento para mirarlo, robarle un beso, tomar su mano…

-Bueno… pero a mí me incomoda en el trabajo…

-Y peleaste con él…

-Ni siquiera… pero siento que se ofendió…

-Puede ser…

-¿Qué hago, Lanie?

-No lo sé…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- escríbele una carta…

-Buena idea…- dijo Kate y la saludó para dedicarse a lo que había que hacer, escribir…

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Kate levantó la vista y lo vio venir con paso algo cansado, luego de salir del ascensor.

Kate levantó el sobre que tenía en su mano cuando él llegó y la miró.

-Lo siento… no quería irme y dejarte…

-No te preocupes, necesitabas aire… lo entiendo…

-Pero quiero que sepas que respetaré tus deseos…

-Léela… me inspiré hace un rato…

Rick se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró. Abrió la carta y la leyó…

"_Rick, amor: Durante tanto tiempo estuvimos dando vueltas que no quiero que creas que te estoy rechazando. Sí, lo sé, soy antipática cuando me pongo en eso de preservar mi vida privada, pero no lo hago porque no te ame o porque tenga vergüenza de ti, sino porque aunque quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres el amor de mi vida, nunca fui de las que se muestran para acaparar miradas, sino más bien todo lo contrario. En fin, espero que no estés enojado por mucho tiempo porque si me lo permites, esta noche quisiera dormir en tus brazos, luego de haber hecho el amor. Te amo y te amaré siempre. Kate"_

Kate sonrió cuando él levantó la vista y la miró con intensidad.

-Te amo…- dijo ella en voz baja para reafirmar lo que él acababa de leer.

-Yo también…

Se pasaron el resto del día trabajando y cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate, unas horas más tarde, no perdieron el tiempo y fueron directamente a la habitación a saciar su necesidad física de estar juntos…

Kate suspiró con la nariz apoyada en el torso de él, aún tratando de recuperar la respiración normal y él acarició su cabello, todavía callado, sobrepasado por el momento intenso que habían vivido…

-Hey…- dijo ella dibujando formas sobre su abdomen- ¿me das mi carta así la guardo?

-¿Tu carta?

-Sí… dijiste que la guardarías tú… porque estaban sobre la mesa de luz… en el hotel, esta mañana...

-Ah, sí…- dijo él y se movió para buscar en su chaqueta que había quedado tirada al lado de la cama.

Rick buscó en todos los bolsillos sin resultado y la miró con seriedad.

-No están…

-¿Cómo que no están? ¿Las perdiste?...- dijo y lo miró esperando una respuesta- ¿Castle? ¿Las perdiste?

-No tengo idea, Kate… supongo que… quizá se me cayeron en la comisaría…

-¿Y lo dices así de fácil? ¿Y si alguien las encontró y ahora mismo está leyendo todas nuestras intimidades?

-Bueno… no eran pornográficas…

-Pero sí bastante gráficas…

-Nadie morirá si las lee…

-Voy a matarte, Castle… me moriría al saber que alguno de los chicos la leyó… ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó tomándose la cabeza con desesperación…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se complicaron un poco, veremos si las cartas aparecen y quién las leyó! Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ante todo, me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar ayer, no me sentía bien y no quería escribir cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir. Creí que este sería el último capítulo de esta historia, pero parece que habrá otro más! Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 14**

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos, pesadamente, cansada aún a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con que él la estaba observando…

Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y sintió las manos de él acariciándola suavemente…

-¿Te desvelaste?

-Algo así…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-¿Pasó algo?

-¿Sigues enojada por lo de las cartas?

-No es que esté enojada… o tal vez un poco… odio pensar que estaremos en boca de todos…

-Entiendo…- dijo y se quedó pensativo.

-Escucha… sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, pero no puedo evitar pensar que podríamos haberlo evitado…

-Es cierto… lo siento…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-A ti te pasa algo más…

-Solo que… el desvelo me hizo pensar un poco…

-¿Y qué pensaste?

-Que no puedo vivir sin ti…- le dijo y ella sonrió, su cara iluminada- que no quiero ni puedo pasar un minuto más sin ti…

-¿Te diste cuenta de en qué posición estamos, verdad?

-Abrazadísimos… pero yo no me refiero a eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que vivamos juntos, que hagamos planes, Kate… aquí, en mi casa, en otro lugar… pero yo no quiero separarme de ti, ni dormir en otro lugar que no sea a tu lado…

-¡Wow! Espera… ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Ya te lo dije… el desvelo me hizo pensar… y luego me puse triste…

-¿Triste? ¿por qué?

-Porque supe que tú reaccionarías escapándote y que te negarías y… francamente no le encuentro solución…

-Aún sigo aquí, Rick… y no pienso escaparme…

-Pero te negarás…

-Tengo que reconocer que me parece algo abrupto… pero también es cierto que te amo y cuando uno ama, quiere estar con la persona a la que ama…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó él con una mirada que entibió el corazón de ella.

-Entonces… te prometo que lo pensaré… y mientras tanto podemos seguir compartiendo estos momentos… tú puedes quedarte aquí, o yo puedo ir al loft…

-Solo quedaría mudar las cosas y hacerlo oficial…

-Por supuesto… ¿qué te parece?

-Creo que casi no puedo creerlo…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla…

Las cosas se pusieron bastante intensas y terminaron agitados, besándose lánguidamente hasta que tuvieron que levantarse…

* * *

Desayunaron rápidamente y a medida que se acercaban a la comisaría, Kate sintió que sus nervios se ponían de manifiesto… no sabía bien que esperar… tenía en claro que adoraba a Rick… pero se moría una y otra vez con solo pensar que alguien hubiera leído todo lo que ambos habían escrito…

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Kate inspiró con incomodidad, y se cercioró de que todo estuviese normal… Rick la miró de reojo, tenía una idea de lo que ella estaría pasando y se sentía culpable…

Se acercaron al escritorio despacio, ella miró hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie la miraba específicamente…

Ryan apareció por detrás y ella se sobresaltó…

-Hey…- dijo Kate y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Hey…- dijo Ryan y sonrió- lamento haberte asustado…

-No… no hay problema…- reaccionó ella y Rick asintió.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Rick, tentativo.

-Perfecto… ah… felicidades…

-¿Felicidades?- preguntó Kate y creyó que tendría un ataque cardíaco.

-¿Por qué?- intentó Rick.

-Bueno… digamos que me enteré que finalmente se están dando una oportunidad… y es bueno saberlo…- dijo Ryan y sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo solamente Kate y se sonrojó.

-Lo que no me gustó fue que lo compartieran primero con Javi…

-¿Con… Javi?- preguntó Kate sensiblemente nerviosa.

-Bueno… él fue quien me lo dijo…- dijo Ryan y miró a Rick, alzando las cejas.

-Oh, no…- dijo Kate en voz bajísima…

-Como sea… los felicito…- dijo Ryan y siguió hasta su escritorio, para continuar con lo suyo…

-Tranquila, Kate… quizá Lanie se lo dijo…

-¿Lanie? ¿Así como así? No creo…- dijo Kate con desesperación.

-Por favor, Kate… no puede ser tan malo…

Kate se sentó en su escritorio y Rick se sentó a su lado. Iba a proponerle llamar a Lanie pero se calló la boca, sabía que quizá ella se pondría todavía más nerviosa…

La incertidumbre no duró mucho… un rato más tarde, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Lanie se acercó caminando.

Rick levantó su mano y tocó el brazo de Kate, que alzó su vista a una Lanie sonriente, que alzó las cejas al encontrarse con su mirada.

-Hey, chicos…- dijo y le hizo una reverencia a Rick, que le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

-Hey… ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿nos olvidamos algo en la morgue?- le preguntó Kate tratando de simular normalidad.

-De hecho…- dijo Lanie- recuperé algo que les pertenece…- agregó y levantó las cartas, entregándoselas a Rick, porque Kate de pronto se sintió incapaz de moverse…

-Lanie…

-Vine a buscar a Javi ayer… me senté en el escritorio, aquí…- dijo ella - cuando Javi se acercó a mí, encontró las cartas…

-Lanie…- volvió a intentar Kate.

-Se sorprendió… tuve que contarle en lo que ustedes andaban… lo siento…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Bueno… digamos que no fue tu culpa…- dijo Kate algo incómoda.

-No… por supuesto… pero me siento mal por ustedes… no es bueno que las cosas se sepan antes de que ustedes se decidan a hacerlas públicas…

-Sí…- dijo Kate con algo de tristeza.

-Bueno… los dejo…- dijo Lanie luego de palmear el hombro de Castle y luego besar la mejilla de Kate.

-Lanie…- dijo y cuando la doctora giró para mirarla, su cara se tornó de un color tan rojo que hasta Lanie se sintió incómoda- ¿las leíste? ¿Javi las leyó?

-Tranquila, Kate… tanto Javi como yo los respetamos mucho…- dijo y sonrió antes de volver a girar para irse.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- dijo Kate cuando que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

-Yo creo que si las leyeron, nos respetan y no dirán nada…

-Claro… nada… como Javi que se lo dijo a Kevin en la primera oportunidad…

Una cosa es decirle sobre nuestra relación y otra sobre lo que leyó…

Kate suspiró y trató de concentrarse en el trabajo. Javi recién apareció luego del almuerzo y ellos estaban enfrascados en algunas pistas que habían conseguido sobre el caso…

Ella, que estaba hablando, tratando de demostrar su teoría se frenó en seco y lo miró cuando él interrumpió para hacer un comentario…

-¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó ella, que sintió que su corazón estallaba de nervios.

-No hace falta, Beckett… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…- le dijo Javi sonriendo mientras Castle y Ryan se miraban con incertidumbre…

* * *

**Bueno, ya las cosas están claras. Veremos como termina esta historia. Gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, otro lunes y otro final... aquí les dejo el útlimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 15**

Kate se tapó la cara con las manos, estaba cansada, fastidiada con una situación que nada tenía que ver con lo que ella pensaba… ni con lo que sentía… aunque pareciera todo lo contrario…

Se había puesto de mal humor con la incertidumbre de no estar segura de que Javi hubiera leído o no las cartas y al terminar el día, cuando había vuelto a casa con Rick, una cosa había llevado a la otra y estaban discutiendo acaloradamente…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le había dicho ella, enojada.

-Porque no me avergüenzo de lo que escribí… porque es lo que siento… es verdad que hubiera preferido que se mantuviera en privado… pero no ocurrió… y pretendo tomármelo como un adulto…

-Yo no me avergüenzo de lo que escribí, sino de que lo lean otros… siento como si estuviéramos en la cama con toda la 12…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

-Kate…

-Y además… ¿crees que no me lo tomo como una adulta?

-No realmente… ¿no te das cuenta de que no se puede cambiar? Ya pasó, Kate… acostúmbrate a la idea y mira hacia adelante…

-Lo dices fácil…

-Lo digo fácil y lo hago fácil… porque no me importa nada más que estar contigo… que construír algo juntos… el resto se desvanece…

-Rick…

-No… mejor dejémoslo así… estoy seguro de que no podré convencerte… eso me entristece profundamente, Kate… yo entiendo que tienes una reputación, que no te gusta que tu vida personal sea expuesta… que tienes orgullo y todo el resto… pero necesito que te detengas a pensar que yo también tengo la mía, que soy un personaje que tiene momentos de mucha exposición y que eso no cambiará porque tú lo quieras así… esto no tiene que ver solo con las cartas… acabo de darme cuenta de que no estoy tan seguro de que esto funcione…- dijo con rabia.

-Pero… ¿por qué dices eso? Yo… estoy enamorada de ti… y tienes razón… quizá soy demasiado orgullosa y…

-Piénsalo, Kate…- dijo él y se encaminó hacia la puerta- si fuera por mí…- le dijo cuando ella lo siguió en silencio- me casaría contigo mañana… sin importarme nada más…

-Rick…

-Nos vemos mañana…- dijo y la miró con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia, necesitaba que ella reaccionara.

Kate no dijo nada, sentía que la voz no le salía. Pensó en detenerlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… le producía mucha tristeza lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que tenía arreglo, pero ella aún se sentía algo incómoda con la situación y eso no podía cambiarlo.

Estuvo un buen rato sentada con la cabeza entre las manos. Luego se levantó y se quitó la ropa para meterse bajo la ducha, necesitada de reconfortarse con la tibieza del agua sobre su piel...

Recordó todas las cosas que había vivido con él esos días… las cartas, las miradas, los besos, esa sensación de felicidad, de placidez que le provocaba despertarse en sus brazos.

Se imaginó a su lado, viviendo con él, acompañándolo a los eventos públicos, de su brazo, sonriéndole y viéndolo feliz, orgulloso de estar con ella… se imaginó con un bebé de ambos en sus brazos… sintió lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de emoción, de felicidad...

Quiso salir corriendo para buscarlo. Echaba de menos su presencia, su cercanía, sus caricias… ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado separados? ¿siglos? Solo habían sido unos cuantos minutos… una hora máximo.

Kate sacudió la cabeza, se envolvió en su bata de toalla, secó su cabello y se sentó sobre su cama.

Tomó su móvil y lo miró un momento, indecisa… ¿qué le diría al llamarlo? ¿que lo amaba? ¿que la disculpara? ¿que había sido una tonta? No… una tonta no… solo una persona bastante cabezona y miedosa… y también un poco orgullosa… él tenía toda la razón de estar molesto, pero eso debía terminarse, ya no era sano…

Marcó su número y esperó. Nada… el tono sonó varias veces pero él no entendió. Lo intentó otra vez, quizá él no estaba cerca del teléfono… otra vez nada…

Lo echó de menos aún más… pero supo que él necesitaba un poco de espacio y decidió dárselo…

"_Te amo tanto que me siento vacía sin ti. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Por favor ven mañana a trabajar, te necesito."_ Cuando Kate envió el texto se sintió más liviana, pero atenta a la posible respuesta de él.

Fue a cambiarse, pasó varias veces cerca del móvil esperando, y recién un buen rato después recibió un impersonal "Ok" de él. Bueno, peor era nada, él al menos había leído el mensaje…

Se sirvió una copa de vino y se recostó en la cama. Vio un video en su móvil que él le había grabado hacía unos días, romántico, en el que le decía lo importante que ella era para él. Lo habían hecho jugando, ella también le había grabado uno, pero por supuesto, ella era siempre más medida… que tonta… pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tomó un papel…

Se quedó dormida luego de terminar la carta. Estaba satisfecha y lo último en lo que pensó antes de quedarse dormida fue en sus ojos…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegó muy temprano. Estaba inquieta, algo nerviosa, quería verlo… quería entregarle la carta… quería decirle tantas cosas…

Él se demoró bastante y ella sintió que iba deprimiéndose a medida que las horas pasaban…

Cerca del mediodía, Ryan y Espo se miraban con ansiedad, no sabían bien lo que sucedía pero evidentemente algo sucedía…

Espo se acercó a Kate y le pidió que hablaran…

-Dime…- dijo Kate mirando la carpeta que el detective traía consigo, creyendo que tenía que ver con el caso.

-Yo… quería decirte que… te quiero, Kate… como a una hermana… y que estoy contento por eso que sucede con Castle… aunque a veces le tenga celos… porque quiero cuidarte…

-Gracias, Javi…- dijo y sonrió, conmovida.

-Y también quería decirte que… que leí parte de las cartas que escribieron con Castle… y solo puedo decirte que me di cuenta de lo profundos e importantes que son sus sentimientos y que estoy feliz por ustedes… pero me siento mal porque sé que de alguna forma, más allá de las bromas, me involucré en sus vidas y que probablemente ese sea el motivo de los problemas que ahora tienen…

-Javi… yo te agradezco la preocupación… hemos estado discutiendo un poco, pero tiene que ver con mi estupidez, mi forma de esconder mis sentimientos para que nadie sepa lo vulnerable que me siento… no contigo…

-Bien… arréglense…- dijo Espo y miró la puerta del ascensor que se había abierto y daba paso a un Castle bastante serio…

Kate sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas cuando lo vio. Quería salir corriendo a abrazarlo. Se removió inquieta y extrajo la carta de su bolsillo. Creyó que podría ser una buena forma de hacer las paces con él…

-Buenos días, detective…- dijo él poniendo distancia.

-Buenos días, Castle…- dijo ella en voz baja y se perdió en sus ojos cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba, ambos acercándose despacio…

-Aquí estoy…- le dijo él sin aflojar un milímetro.

-Toma… te escribí esto… espero que te guste…- dijo y le extendió la carta con dedos temblorosos.

-¿Sabes qué, Kate?- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- ya me cansé de las cartas… quiero que me digas las cosas de frente… quiero que me mires a los ojos…

Kate lo miró y tragó saliva. Asintió levemente y abrió la carta. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su escritorio.

Rick abrió los ojos como platos cuando ella se apoyó sobre él para subirse sobre su escritorio y abrió la carta.

Los que estaban cerca dejaron lo que hacían con curiosidad…

"_Amor mío,_\- leyó Kate en voz alta y llamó la atención de los que estaban más alejados, incluso Gates salió de su oficina y se quedó observándolos- _quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir. Tienes razón, soy demasiado orgullosa, pero quiero que sepas que nunca me avergoncé de lo que siento por ti… te amo con todo mi corazón y lo único que pretendo es pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. Es cierto que a veces tu profesión te da mayor exposición y quiero que sepas que te acompañaré porque lo único que me importa eres tú. Anoche, mientras discutíamos me dijiste que te casarías conmigo hoy ¿acaso la oferta sigue en pie? Te amaré siempre, Kate."_

Rick la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Se produjo un silencio incómodo, todos estaban expectantes.

Kate lo miró suplicante, con una sonrisa, se sentía increíblemente correcto haberle leído la carta enfrente de todos…

Rick abrió la boca y ella se agachó, quedando en cuclillas sobre su escritorio.

-Detective Beckett…- escucharon todos y hubo murmullos, Gates alzó la ceja cuando Kate la miró.

-¿Señor?- dijo Kate, no podía sentirse culpable y no le importaba para nada que hubiese consecuencias.

-Felicidades…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… aún no tengo una respuesta…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick, que sonrió y la levantó en sus brazos mientras la escuchaba reír.

Rick la dejó en el suelo y la abrazó con tanta ternura que todos estuvieron a punto de aplaudir, pero estaban esperando la respuesta para hacerlo…

-¿Y bien?- le dijo sonriente cuando se separaron del abrazo.

-Casémonos ya…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada de felicidad y se mordió el labio con anticipación cuando algunos aplausos tímidos comenzaron a escucharse…

-Te amo- le dijo justo antes de sentir sus labios acariciándola con intensidad.

Los aplausos estallaron y hubo unos cuantos gritos de Ryan y Espo que estaban también felices…

El beso se extendió un momento más y Kate apoyó su frente en la de él y suspiró.

-Hey, Johnson…- le dijo a uno de los oficiales- tu cuñado es juez de paz, ¿verdad?

-Así es, detective… lo llamaré ahora mismo…- dijo el oficial con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Kate asintió y miró a Rick. Gates se encerró feliz en su oficina. No ocurría todos los días ver ese tipo de expresiones románticas entre miembros de la fuerza, aunque Castle no lo fuera del todo…

Rick volvió a besar los labios de su futura esposa y la tomó de la mano…

-Vamos…- le dijo y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Adónde?- le preguntó.

-A comprar los anillos…- le dijo y tiró de ella para que se apurara.

Kate lo miró feliz y cuando entraron al ascensor, él la tomó en sus brazos y la miró de cerca…

-No te creía capaz de hacer lo que hiciste…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo tampoco…- reconoció ella- te amo…

-Te amo… para siempre- le contestó él y la besó con dulzura…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Sé que a veces doy detalles de lo que pasó luego, esta vez prefiero dejárselos a ustedes para que se lo imaginen, solo puedo decir que en mi imaginación, siguieron juntos por el resto de sus vidas... **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta y en todas mis historias, me ayuda a seguir inspirada! Nos vemos en las que aún siguen!**


End file.
